Remembering to Breath while Starting Anew
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Carol story...one shot (?) Au...CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know what this is...wrote it last night probably just a one shot.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Remembering to Breath While Starting Anew**

I want to be happy now, my life is passing me by, I don't want to wait anymore.

Carol looked nervously around the small apartment as the landlord prattled on, she smiled as her daughter Sophia shyly took in the surroundings and then felt a sudden intense stab of guilt.

Sophia shouldn't have to live in a one bedroom apartment she thought in shame of the house that was no longer theirs, the large back yard, with the swing set, Sophia's beautiful room. All taken by the bank to pay off debts left by Ed when he died.

She wasn't sure that Sophia had ever been happy at that house. Carol sure as heck hadn't, she was glad it was gone, all it brought with it was bad memories, lost chances. She was thirty five years old and she was ashamed of herself. Why did she stay? Why didn't she see the signs? Why did everything fall apart?

Ed in the beginning had been a different person, kind, thoughtful, loving. She saw the change in him progress over time. She was in denial at first, it's just stress, she told herself. But gradually he became someone she didn't recognize his face distorted and snarling as he spewed insults at her and bit by bit eroded her self esteem, her self confidence. There was no escaping it he was there at every turn and she felt herself fade away, she felt hollow, a shell of who she used to be, distancing herself and sinking more and more into a depression. It felt hopeless, she was trapped forever in this cycle and there was no way out.

The night she left she knew she had no choice, he was uncontrolled, she looked in his eyes and didn't see him anymore, he was gone, he wasn't the man she fell in love with anymore. He left in a rage, and she called her parents told them she was coming home.

He called non stop, at first angry then pleading, and despite her family's disbelief she worried about him, and Sophia, and the strain the situation was placing on her parents.

Her family in their own way tried to smother her, she wanted to breath...to take Sophia and leave if she had unlimited resources that is what she would do..go start fresh, start anew, breath again. She didn't want to hear her family's advice or analysis "Your problem is you've always been to nice..." Was one of their favourites. Gradually she felt like she was losing control of her own life, the smallest of decisions made her freeze, she had never been on her own before, she was scared she didn't know how.

Ed called begging her to at least come speak to him, her guilt ate at her, he deserved that much, maybe she could convince him to get help. She left Sophia with her parents and made her way to the house, stopping once at the side of the road to vomit.

The house felt wrong, the minute she walked in, something was wrong. She found him in the bathroom, in a puddle of blood, wrists slit.

She remembered screaming and falling to her knees. Her voice had carried out to a neighbour in his yard who had come running, who had made calls as she knelt there staring at his body. She had felt a surge of anger at Ed, for his selfishness then guilt that she hadn't done more, been a better wife, helped him somehow. Deep in her heart she felt like it was her fault.

Sophia had stared at her in an almost curious detachment when she told her. Her little eight year old mind processing the information. Carol couldn't bear the detached look in her eyes. How much damage had she done to her beloved child?

Anxiety ate away at Carol, the simplest of tasks became overwhelming, the smallest decisions monumental. But she carried on. When she was drowning and dead inside she kept going. She found a job, now she needed an apartment.

She sacrificed the space to stay in a good part of town. This place was tiny, one bedroom, one tiny bathroom.

She felt Sophia slip her hand into hers and squeeze"We can share the room momma" she said quietly.

She smiled at her sweetly, but knew that she wouldn't do that. Sophia deserved her own space, her privacy, a place for her thoughts...Carol knew she could sleep on the couch.

"So what do you think?" The landlord asked.

She opened her mouth, and felt herself choke on indecision. What if they didn't like it here? What if this wasn't the right place? She couldn't form words, and felt the panic take hold as her breathing picked up and stabbing pain in her stomach made her internally grimace in pain. The landlord looked at her in confusion, waiting on her answer.

She felt Sophia squeeze her hand yet again "I think we will be happy here momma"

She felt her lungs relax instantaneously and knelt down to take her in her arms. Tears threatening as she looked at her precious child's face.

"You think?" She said with a smile as Sophia nodded enthusiastically.

More confidant she turned to the landlord. "We'll take it"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so not a one shot ...let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first day of school broke Carol's heart. Sophia was so quiet, so detached as the parents and teachers met in the gym. Carol worried for what felt like the one hundredth time if putting Sophia in a new school was the right thing to do. Indecision plagued her, she wished she could feel confidant that her decisions were for the best, that she was doing the right thing.

Ed's death, and the move had happened over the summer, Carol had initially thought to drive Sophia every day to her old school an impulse quickly scratched by her own if nothing else ever practical Mother.

"Carol, she is a child, she will adjust quickly" her mom had said

But right now looking into those beautiful eyes of Sophia's she wasn't so sure. Sophia clutched her hand as the principal announced it was time for parents to leave. Carol realized in horror that Sophia was on the verge of tears, not exactly the best first impression on a group of third graders. Using her body to shield Sophia's face from the rest of the class she got down on her level.

"It's going to be fine" Carol smiled at Sophia willing herself not cry, to be strong, for her. "Just remember how much you liked school?"

"But I don't know anyone mama" her voice was tiny and heartbreaking.

She felt a presence behind her back and looked up to see Sophia's teacher, Mrs Jacki. Carol had called her yesterday and spoke to her about the whole traumatic summer. It had been difficult to speak over the phone, to a stranger and tell her the sordid tale, but she felt it was better for her to know. Carol's palm still had the indentations from her nails as she had dug them into her palm in her anxiety while speaking.

"You must be Sophia...I'm Mrs. Jacki ! I have been looking forward to meeting you sweetie. We are partnering up to walk to class and I thought I would buddy you with your desk mate. This is Gracie" Jackie said her hand on the shoulder of a cute little girl with brown hair and glasses "Her family moved during the summer and she's new too, I thought you guys would have a lot in common"

Gracie smiled shyly and said hi to Sophia, then held out a hand to her so they could buddy up inline. Carol felt Sophia's palpable relief as she excitedly went to line up with Gracie. The two girls chatting as though they were best friends already."She will be fine honey, kids are resilient" the teacher said patting her shoulders.

She kept her eyes free of tears as she waved goodbye to a now smiling Sophia. Slipped on sunglasses as she made her way out of the school to her car. Other mothers gave her sympathetic looks as she passed, her growing distressed obvious but camouflaged by the normal first day of school emotional state most of the mothers were experiencing.

Making it to the safety of her car she put her head on the steering wheel and allowed her tears to flow.

**XxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A mailman?" She'd first questioned her father weeks ago when he's brought up the job.

"Well I think you would be called a mail carrier" her father had quipped with a smile.

She loved her father dearly, he had sat back with watchful eyes, never smothering her, trying to help without overwhelming her.

He was not a wealthy man but well known, he seemed to know everyone, and everyone knew and liked him. He had a friend who could help her get the job he said. There was health insurance, a plus, good pay and she could be home at night with Sophia. That had been the selling point for Carol, she would be done of work when Sophia was off school. It wasn't her dream job, but she didn't have dreams at the moment. She wanted to move on, be happy...that was her new dream.

She had a rural route outside of town. They'd provided her with a sturdy little truck and a gps during her training. She found she enjoyed the peace, the quiet, the time alone with her thoughts.

Weeks passed by, Sophia thrived. Gracie became her new best friend, and the two girls had a sleepover the past weekend where Carol had listened in delight to the girlish giggling coming from the room at all hours of the night. Much to Carol's surprise she'd become friends with Gracie's mom, Andrea.

Andrea had left her husband Shane when she had caught him cheating on her with needless to say her former best friend Lori who also happened to be married. Andrea had struck up a conversation with her while waiting to pick up the girls outside of the school.

Carol had been staring at the ground, hiding behind her sunglasses, praying not to be noticed.

"You must be the famous Sophia's mom, I'm Andrea...Gracie's mom"a voice had said.

She turned and flushed unsure of what to say when Andrea has spoken up "I'm so grateful for Sophia, I'd worried so much about Gracie..she was so sad about starting a new school"

She realized in that moment she wasn't alone, she sometimes took her worries to the extreme but she wasn't alone.

They became fast friends meeting in the park watching from a bench as the girls played, talking about their lives or sometimes the most random things possible. Andrea was funny, she made her laugh...it was good to laugh again.

She'd been upset a week ago in the park, and tearfully told Carol her problem. Andrea was a nurse who worked shift work, her ex husband Shane a cop. Shane had just been switched to the night shift and informed Andrea he would not be taking Gracie on his nights off anymore when Andrea worked nights, he wanted his free time to himself he'd said.

"What am I going to do...I could fight him but, I don't have it in me anymore" Andrea said sadly.

The solution had seen simple to Carol and she'd been nervous to speak her mind but blurted out her solution

"I could watch her for you, if you want, when you work nights" Carol had held her breath sure it was a stupid suggestion.

Andrea had stared at her intently "You would do that for me?" She said quietly

"Well yes...Gracie's no trouble, and she makes Sophia happy..we like having her, I'm lucky to have such a good schedule.." Carol stuttered

Andrea had hugged her fiercely "Thank you, you don't understand the worry this takes of my shoulders,I'll pay you..."

"No absolutely not..that's what friends do for each other" Carol said more firmly. She felt good knowing she'd helped.

Andrea had no family, her parents passed away in a car accident four years ago and she was an only child. She told Carol how hurt she'd been that her friends seemed to have sided with Lori, she felt alone much like Carol. Carol had invited her and Gracie to Thanksgiving at her parents house. Andrea had joked that Carol's parents would think they were lesbians.

Without thinking Carol had responded "Huh..I wish I was a lesbian"

Andrea had laughed responding "Let me give you some advice you don't need anyone if you have a vibrator"

They had dissolved into giggles on the park bench so much so that Gracie and Sophia had run over to ask what was so funny.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**x

She realized in surprise, she loved her job. She loved the solitude of her daily drive, the views. She loved being able to blast music in her little truck and the people she met like Mrs, Fern an older lady toward the end of her route.

She was lonely, her husband had passed away several months ago as well. She would often ask Carol in for tea or to have a pitcher of lemonade waiting on her porch. She would ask about Sophia as though she was one of her own grandchildren, always having cookies or chocolates to send to the girl, Gracie too when she heard about her. Carol began to plan her day so she could have her break with her .

One day she had tearfully told the whole story her marriage, Ed's downward spiral, his death, all while had squeezed her hand.

"My dear...your allowed, to be angry at him, to hate him, to hate what he became and still be sad too. He was a selfish ass and he was sick...let yourself feel it, feel all of it. You didn't do anything wrong, your allowed to feel how you feel. This is after all happening to you"

That day when all her deliveries were complete she had parked her truck beside a small lake and stared off in the distance and for the first time she cried for Ed. For what he had been, for all the lost potential. For the man she had fallen in love with and in the same breath the man she had come to hate. She felt like a weight was lifted of her soul.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the mystery that was driving her crazy.

Months had passed, Christmas had come and gone and hadn't been as difficult as Carol thought it would be. She still felt anxious at times but that was getting better too. She felt for the first time like maybe she would be okay on her own, like she could do this.

The mystery that was peeking her interest was the house on the end of her mail route. She didn't deliver there every day, they rarely seemed to get mail.

The first day she'd seen the house she'd been enthralled. It was as though she had stepped into a storybook. The house was a beautiful an A frame log cabin on the lake obviously handcrafted by someone very skilled. As were the stonewalls surrounding the property. The walkway to the porch was flanked by an herb garden and she could see a vegetable garden outback, as well as a greenhouse, and a smokehouse. The other side of the house had a solar panel array and a windmill. Everything was so beautiful in a rustic way, and everything had a purpose.

The first time she had to deliver there was a month into her job. She'd carried the package up to the door, curious to meet the owner of the house.

She laughed when she got to the door, her curiosity would have to continue. She'd chuckled as she read the note taped to the door.

"Leave all deliveries on the bench..NO SOLICITORS, NO KNOCKING!"

"Ah hermit huh?" She said to herself as she placed the package on the bench. That she could understand, the desire to withdraw from the world. Hell she forced herself to face the world everyday.

She turned to leave but got the oddest sensation like she was being watched. Turning back to the house she saw the curtain move. Maybe not such a hermit after all she thought with a grin.

She continued to make regularly deliveries to the house, usually dropping packages off on the porch and turning to leave, the sensation of being watched stayed with her.

She asked Mrs,Fern about the house.

"That's a sad story, he's a good boy, had a hard life, harder then most...he'd be about your age I'd say, so shy though now he hardly leaves his house."she went on to say that he was a craftsman designing leather goods, custom motorcycle seats, gloves, belts. He was quite in demand she said.

Carol had regularly picked up packages in prepaid postal boxes, but after hearing that her curiosity burned to see what was inside.

She felt for him she really did, many days she wanted to knock on the door just to see if he was okay. It was crazy, she was worrying about a man she'd never met.

Two weeks ago her run had been I expectantly short. She'd been ahead of schedule when she got to the house.

Getting out of her truck she'd been caught of guard by the door of the smokehouse opening. He was obviously not expecting her either. He stopped in his tracks, obviously unsure of what to do. The indecision that crossed his face was familiar, unnervingly so.

She walked up the walkway and dropped the package on the stoop. Smiling at him from a distance and waving at him in a friendly way.

He nodded at her and went back into the smokehouse. She hadn't seen him since then.

Today was a beautiful day, the sky was clean and crisp, it felt like nothing could go wrong. Carol suddenly realized as she delivered Mr,Mystery 's package...she was happy. It was an exhilarating feeling, the world seemed full of possibilities.

She should have known it wouldn't last as she got back into the truck turned the key and heard nothing. Dammit! No cell reception either. Sighing she looked back at the house and got out of the ruck tsteeling her nerves as she walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened she was met with his startled face and intensely unsettling blue eyes.

Stomping down her anxiety remembering she had no choice. She at least needed to call Andrea so she could pick up Sophia, she spoke

"I'm so sorry to bother you, my truck won't start, could I use your phone Mr,Dixon?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so this is not a chapter but I wanted to address a guest reviewer who I think might be the same person. I never said in the AN of the first chapter I knew what this story would be.

Some of my faithful readers know I have been going through a difficult time lately. Chapter one is loosely based on what is happening in my own life( no one in my life has committed suicide)I am trying to deal with it as best I can, writing is therapeutic to me, I don't plan things out in advance. That's three negative guest reviews in a two days, not sure what's going on but let me make myself clear

1. You don't like Caryl- don't read

2. You don't like my style- don't read

3. You have a problem with my grammar- don't fucking read- for any new readers I have a French background- maybe I should get a beta but then I wouldn't update as much. Truthfully I hardly feel like updating anymore.

I'm not posting anymore negative guest reviews. Constructive critics mid welcome but sign in. Maybe I am coming off as bitchy in this post but I have had enough. I'm not looking for sympathy either. I'm not a pro, I write as a hobby, and right now I'm just trying to distract myself from real life.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hi guys, sorry that I got a little pissy in the last chapter, was just getting fed up with anons. Thank you for all the encouraging messages. I really appreciate it! Not as long of a chapter but let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter four**

"Wh..what?"

Carol kept her face expressionless. She knew from experience how embarrassing it was to see pity in someone else's expression when you were flustered. Mr,Dixon's face was flushed as he struggled to speak. Truthfully she didn't feel pity for him, she understood exactly how he was feeling, the self doubt and uncertainty. Oddly enough the fact that she wanted to put his discomfort at ease made her feel less anxious as well.

"My truck won't start and I have no reception on my cell, I hate to bother you...I would just walk to Mrs,Fern's, but it would be to late to call my friend to pick up my daughter...she's eight...two phone calls and I'll be out of you hair..I'll wait by the truck"she added.

"S'alright" he said quietly turning to let her into the house.

She walked into the house and looked around in awe. The house was beautiful from the outside but from the inside it was stunning. The floor to ceiling windows showed off the spectacular view. A massive stone fireplace looked as though it had been built with stone pulled right out of the yard.

"Your house is amazing" she said a hint of awe in her voice.

"Thanks" he said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Must have taken you a long time to build.."

He did a double take giving her a questioning look "How'd you know I built it?" He asked seemingly forgetting his apparent nervousness.

"I just assumed...your very talented" she said smiling.

He stared at her for a moment before he seemed to realize he was staring and dropped his gaze to the floor again.

"Phone's in here" he said gruffly leading her into what appeared to be an office. A desk, she would guess handcrafted, was a cluttered mess with what appeared to be leather bracelets and green jasper beads.

"Sorry.." He muttered moving to sweep the clutter away with his arm. She reached out her hand to stop him

"Like I said your very talented, those are beautiful" she said.

"Thanks" he said again, his face flaming red to the tips of his ears.

She quickly called Andrea who was thankfully off of work. Reassured that Sophia would be okay, she called her boss who said he could have a tow truck to her in a half hour.

She clicked the phone down and turned to find him gone. She wasn't surprised he didn't seem the type who would listen to a phone call. He seemed lonely, and like Mrs,Fern had said, incredibly shy.

She found him in the kitchen, staring out the window, a pained expression on his face.

"Thank you ..they are sending me a tow truck...I just realized I never introduced myself..I'm Carol" she said a little unsure he would even answer.

"Name's Daryl" he said suddenly

"Yes I know" she said with a grin suddenly feeling the urge to tease him...just a bit.

"You do?" He asked confused

"Well yeah...I deliver your mail" she kept her face neutral but watched as the corners of his mouth twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"My daughter Sophia is safely on her way to her best friend Gracie's house, so I'm all set..thank you so much" she said heading towards the door not wanting to overstay her welcome.

She turned when he spoke suddenly from the doorway of the kitchen.

"What happened to Pete?" He asked

"Pete?" She questioned in confusion, quirking her brow.

"The mailman.." He said shyly.

"Oh...he retired" she said.

He nodded, and seemed unsure of what to say. "You enjoying...being a mailman?" He said.

She felt her heart clench a little in her chest when she realized he was trying to prolong the conversation.

"At first it was a job,... I'm a widow, trying to get back on my feet" she put up her hand to stop him when he seemed as though he was going to apologize "it's ok..it was awhile ago and the situation wasn't...great." She paused "but now I love it...the time to myself, the quiet, meeting new friends like Mrs,Fern...and now you." She added with a smile unsure where the boldness came from to add the last part.

He didn't hold himself back this time and she watched as a shy grin spread across his face. He was an incredibly handsome man, she thought not for the first time. Especially when he smiled.

She saw the tow truck pull in the lane then and added "That was quick she said a half hour, they must have been in the area, I'll see you later" Carol said heading out to meet them.

Three days later, she pulled up to his house once again to deliver a package.

Stepping on to the porch she saw a brown paper bag hanging from the doorknob, Carol scrawled across it.

She picked up the bag and looked at the house in curiosity smiling as she saw the curtains move.

She opened the bag and gasped pulling out two child sized leather bracelets, both were beautifully carved with the words "Sophia and Gracie, Best Friends" in beautiful calligraphy like script. A flowery design surrounded the words.

At the bottom of the bag was a pendant on a cord, she pulled it out to examine it more closely. Carved into the pendant was a Phoenix, rising from the ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys...I know I said I would update Shelter next, but then this chapter happened. I am moving next week, and going back to work as I have been off for over a month, so please bear with me if I am slow updating. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, Moma! They are the most beautiful bracelets we've ever seen"

They were in the park, she'd waited to give Sophia and Gracie the friendship bracelets until they were together, Carol had thought it was only fitting. The girls were vibrating with excitement, ecstatic that there names were engraved together.

"Why don't you two come over to our place for supper tonight? The girls can make thank you cards for Mr,Dixon" Andrea said

"Oh..yes..please? Can we Momma?" Sophia said as her and Gracie jumped up and down in one spot.

"Sure..why not" Carol said with a smile as Sophia and Gracie let put a whoop of excitement and took of for the swings set. It was still an unsettling feeling to Carol, even now, freedom. When Ed was alive she would have made an excuse, tried to find a way out of going to Andrea's. It was nice to know now that she could do what she wanted without having to worry.

"He make that for you too?" Andrea nodded toward the pendant she was wearing around her neck. Carol placed her hand on the pendant rubbing it lightly.

"Yeah"

"It's beautiful" Andrea said leaning forward to inspect it more closely "you must have made quite the impression on him" she said with a grin

"What? No...he was being nice..that's all" Carol said with a blush.

Andrea sighed "Carol..Ed's been dead almost a year...your a beautiful women. Men notice you, it's okay to notice them back.."

"I know I just.." Carol started then paused.

"What?" Andrea prodded

"I just don't feel like I can go there...ever again. I don't think I want it." Carol said quietly

"Carol...your thirty five, your not dead, and if you say you don't want "it" your lying, everyone does...so what's the truth?"

Carol sighed "I'd worry that I'd screw things up again, I wouldn't see trouble coming like.."

"Like with Ed? Carol, Ed's suicide wasn't your fault...you know that right? From what you told me, he was sick...nothing you did could have changed it" Andrea said grabbing her hand

"I want to believe that...I'm trying" she whispered through tears.

Andrea laughed "Well hell that's all anyone could do is try...so tell me more about the artist who thinks your a Phoenix...is he hot or what?"

She felt herself flush a little "phhff some Pheonix, rising from the ashes and scared of her shadow" Carol said sarcastically

"Hey, you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think" Andrea said seriously

"Wow...who said that?" Carol said

A grin crossed Andrea's face as she started to giggle "I'm not sure...I think it was Winnie the Pooh"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Her eyes kept drifting to the box.

Carol was in the process of delivering her route. Sophia and Gracie had gone all out with the cards, the night before and the four of them had decided to make cookies for Mr, Dixon...Daryl she corrected herself as well.

Carol hadn't had the heart to tell the girls she didn't deliver to his house everyday...the cookies would probably get eaten by the staff at the mail depot but, when she'd got into work this morning she'd seen there was a delivery for him.

She felt a little fountain of nervous excitement spurt up in her gut and she stomped it down. She did not want to start having thoughts about him like that. Ed, had rammed in her head that no other man would want her that she wasn't beautiful, that she would be alone forever after him. She knew in her head it wasn't true but it was hard to get past it in her heart. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to risk a relationship again, she wanted to be Daryl's friend, she could see a lot of herself in him.

Pulling in to his driveway she grabbed his package and the dish of cookies and the card. She hadn't made up her mind if she would knock or leave them with his package on the bench, but her mind was made up when she realized with a smile the sign that said no knocking that hadn't moved in seven months was gone.

She put a hand up to knock but before she had a chance she heard grumbled curse coming from the house. Knocking on the door she, she heard the cursing stop.

She had all but given up on him answering the door, she jumped when it swung open suddenly. A little speechless she looked at him and then gasped when she realized that he had a towel wrapped around his hand, blood seeping through.

"Oh my god your hurt!" She said shouldering her way into the house. Dropping the cards, cookies and package she turned to him. "Sit down before you pass out! Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen" he said

She followed him into the kitchen, and saw a massive first aid kit laid out on the table.

She say down opposite to him "Lemme see" she said softly.

She wasn't sure that he would actually let her see his hand he had it clutched to his chest.

"Please Daryl,...I just want to help." She said understanding his hesitation.

He nodded and slowly lowered his hand. She opened the towel and gasped in dismay "Daryl...this will need stitches...u need to go to the hospital.."

"No!" He snapped and then appeared remorseful right away. "I'm sorry...I...no hospital...there's skin glue.." He said quietly looking at the floor.

Carol hesitated, she didn't want to push, she understood where he was coming from.

"Ok...but, I'm waiting to make sure that the bleeding stops" she said firmly biting her lip.

He gave a little smirk "What about your daughter?" He said.

"She's going to a sleepover, at her friend Gracie's house, my friend Andrea is picking them up" Andrea insisted on giving Carol "breaks". Sophia was an easy child she really didn't feel as though she needed a break, but Andrea would insist "Take a three hour bath, read a novel, have some wine, sleep till noon, I don't care just do one thing for yourself" she would say.

He sighed "Alright"

She couldn't help but giggle a little as she got started cleaning the wound on his hand "Don't sound so happy about it"

"What?...no, I, that's not what I meant..."

"Daryl..it's ok, I know.." She started to interrupt him only to have him continue

"I'm not good...with people" he said quietly.

She looked up at him and smiled laying her hand on top of his "I used to think that too about myself, but then I realized I was every bit as good as everyone else...you're better with people than you think..thank you for the beautiful gifts, you're every bit as good as everyone else too."

She lowered her eyes quickly to glue the cut closed,but for just a split second she swore she felt him squeeze her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey another update...just getting this one rolling, I will be updating Mending Broken Wings next. Let me know what you think :)

FYI- I'm moving I will not have access to a computer...I can still update on my phone, but it's hard to edit..be lenient please for the next while :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 6**

"So how did you cut your hand anyway?" Carol asked as she puttered around his kitchen tidying the mess she'd made.

"Working" he said quietly

"Oh..." she paused trying to change the subject "I've never seen you around town"

His face flushed brightly and he looked at his fingers "I don't go...ever"

Carol had come to realize that Daryl was reclusive, but suddenly she wondered just how reclusive he was.

"Never...ever?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"I'm not gonna ask why...that's your business, but I meant what I said about being your friend...if you ever want to talk about it, I know for a fact it makes it easier" she paused giving him a sad smile " My husband was mentally ill...he gradually became aggressive, violent, until I had no choice but to leave him...it was the hardest thing I ever did and suddenly I couldn't face people and the anxiety ate away at me. Ed, my husband killed himself...I still struggle everyday, with guilt that maybe I could have got him help, i struggle to just even face people. I wanted nothing more than to hide from the world but I couldn't, because I had this little beautiful child depending on me...So I understand the urge to want to hide... from whatever it is...and I'm your friend no matter if you want me as one or not...now on to more important things, I can see your pretty self sufficient but how in the world do you get toilet paper? ...and don't tell me you make it."

She grinned as the unexpected sound of Daryl laughing filled the kitchen.

"Nah...I just get everything I need by delivery...work from home, it's easy really" he said

She nodded "Don't you get lonely..on your own...even when I wanted to hide I knew I wasn't alone...I still had Sophia...nobody can make it without people"

"I'm better on my own" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well that's too bad...your not on your own anymore" she said with a grin as he looked at her in confusion "Well we are friends now..so that means your not alone anymore" she said clarifying.

"Your pretty sure of yourself...aren't ya?" He asked with a slight grin

"Actually I'm not, I doubt everything I do, all my choices, for awhile it was almost paralyzing, but I keep going and I don't give up. I'm pretty sure you gave me your friendship with those gifts, and I won't give it back...I realized there's nothing worse than losing people."

"Alright" he said almost shyly after a few moments "Friends"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

"Sweet fancy Jesus...where in the world have you taken me... heaven?"

Carol slid down in her chair and slapped a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle. She and Andrea were at the mechanics, she'd called Andrea and asked her to pick her up at the mechanics, before they went to pick up the kids. They were waiting while the mechanic to take a look at her car before leaving.

Carol's father would have gladly taken her car, and gotten it fixed for her...probably paid too, but she needed to feel like she could handle small mundane tasks, no matter how daunting they might seem.

The first time she'd gotten work done to her car after Ed's death, her dad had been horrified at the price she'd paid, and made her promise to go to a friends garage he recommended the next time. They were all ex military he'd said. When he told her that...she'd assumed he meant they would be men in her father's age group, not this.

They were all ex-millitary and all in their late twenties and thirties. Andrea had barely been able to contain herself since arriving. Just then Andrea gave a wink to the mechanic at the desk, he appeared to be the youngest of the group and had a work shirt embroidered with the name Miller, he's been staring at her and Andrea pretty intently since they'd sat down.

"He's a little to young for me" Andrea whispered to Carol nodding towards Miller "but I could be convinced to become a cougar...in fact I call dibs"

"Dibs? On who? Miller?" Carol asked giggling.

"No I call dibs on the whole damn place..you have your hermit artist...I call dibs on everyone else in here" Andrea said with a grin

"He's not a hermit...and besides were just friends" Carol said shyly.

Andrea snorted "Carol you blush when you talk about him, it's more than just friends whether you realize it or not"

Just then a tall handsome man appeared at the doorway to the garage, his shirt had the name Perez on it.

"Miller" he said his expression growing annoyed when he received no response "Miller!"

Miller didn't acknowledge him, so they watched as Perez balled up a dirty oily rag and flung it at him, the rag sailed through the air and landed directly on Millers head, knocking him out of his daze.

"What the fuck dude? You almost blinded me!" Miller said.

"Shut the fuck up and roll your tongue back into your head. If you can stop drooling and get off your ass ,I need your help for a few minutes ...and how many times have I told you, don't fucking curse in front of customers !" Perez said

"But dude.." Miller started

"Don't but dude me...I ain't your fucking Dad...now get back there into the garage...I will be in, in a minute." Perez said

"Fine" Miller poured stomping into the garage.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies...we are busy as fuck today" Perez said coming over to Andrea and Carol.

"I thought you told him no cursing in front of the customers?" Andrea asked with a grin.

Perez chuckled "Nah...I just like messing with him, he is as gullible as fuck"

He turned then to Carol "You must be Carol...your dad Tom told me you might come in...told me to let me know so he could pay for it too" Perez said with a grin.

Carol groaned "What?"

"It's alright I told him you were a big girl and could call him if you needed help, we give good fucking customer service here" Perez said "Your car just needs some brake work..no biggie, it'll set you back maybe 250-300$"

Carol eyed him suspiciously "That sounds a little low...are you sure you weren't talking to Dad?"

Perez put a mock wounded expression on his face "Awwe you fucking wound me! I told you we give fucking good customer service...your car will be ready tommorrow" he said with a grin then he turned to walk away but stopped and turned to Andrea pulling a business card out of the back pocket of his dirty ripped jeans "Your car ever breaks down..let me know..you can find out just what kind of customer service we give" he said with a wink to Andrea before strutting off.

"Come on Carol" Andrea said grabbing her hand pulling her to the door.

"What's the rush?" Carol said to Andrea

"We gotta pick up the kids then I got to let the air out of my tires, or poke a hole in something in my engine or something!"

AN: so I brought in my oc's ...your welcome Stacy ;p


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys, I'm moved and back at work, hopefully life will even out. Sorry for slow updates this week I needed to do something fun, so I wrote my one shot Up to the Challenge. Anyway let me know what you think ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 7**

Carol had been disappointed the next three days when there was no deliveries for Daryl. She'd wanted to check on his hand and if she was honest, she just wanted to see him.

She was scared, absolutely, positively scared. She knew without a doubt that Andrea was right, what she was feeling for Daryl was more than friendship, but she didn't trust herself, or her instincts. Daryl obviously had some deep hurts and issues, she wasn't sure that she wanted to get herself involved in a romantic situation like that again. Hell if she was honest she was scared of any romantic relationship. There was something about Daryl that made her gravitate towards him. If she was truly honest, he scared her because he was a reflection of herself. Everything she saw in his eyes, all the pain, on some level she understood it. She wasn't sure what his story was but she felt like he would understand her and she him. Part of her wanted to run and hide from what she was feeling...but she had made up her mind no more being scared.

She made it to the last house on her run, Mrs,Fern as she had no deliveries for Daryl yet again. She smiled when she realized the sweet old lady had a pitcher of iced tea and some cookies on the deck waiting for her.

"Hey Sweetheart! Thought you might want to stop for a break." Mrs,Fern called out when she got out of her truck handing her the mail.

"I'd love too and I'm actually done for the day" Carol said as she sat down.

"No deliveries for Daryl again today?" Mrs,Fern asked

"No" Carol said

"Well that's too bad...I worry about that boy..it reassures me when you check on him" Mrs, Fern said softly

"I didn't realize you knew Daryl that well.." Carol said

"I don't...I knew his mother..she passed twenty five years ago now" Mrs,Fern said

"You didn't stay in touch after she died? " Carol asked

"Oh I tried...everyone in town tried..we couldn't get past that monster she was married to..John Dixon was the devil if I ever met one and I truly believe he murdered his wife Mary...but this is gossip, I should be ashamed" she said

"I...want to be his friend..I feel like he needs one and he and i are a lot alike..I would like to understand him better" Carol asked

Mrs,Fern sighed and said"The two of you are a lot alike...more than you know. Mary burned to death, in a house fire...but the problems started long before then. She and the boys..."

"Boys?" Carol asked

"Daryl had an older brother, Merle, he died about twenty two years ago...well now.. ...it will be twenty three years ago on this Saturday, time flies... anyway... Mary and the boys started coming to town less and less, she pulled them out of school to home school them, and when they were seen, they were usually covered in bruises. It was shameful, that no one stepped in...it's my biggest regret but it was harder to do back then. One night their house burned to the ground while John was gone with the boys... He got a life insurance settlement for her death. I don't think it was a coincidence. He took the boys farther away from town and well things got worse. John started drinking, and he was a violent man. I had a friend who was an ER nurse she told me once the amount of times Daryl showed up there with serious injuries was heartbreaking. They reported it, but neither Daryl or Merle would co-operate. Merle was quite a few years older than Daryl...he joined the service and left the house. Merle came back a couple of weeks later to find John beating Daryl...well if Merle hadn't shown he would have killed Daryl. Merle fought with his Dad..he beat him pretty badly. He didn't know his John had a gun. John shot Merle, but Merle managed to get the gun, he shot and killed John, before collapsing. Merle died three days later in the hospital, he never woke up. Daryl was in the hospital for a month...he didn't speak for a year. He was in and out of foster homes..when he was old enough and finished school, he took the small inheritance he'd received and bought the land his house is on..built that place and his business up on his own. He started coming in to town, less and less, and now he just doesn't come at all, makes due with what he has and orders what he needs. It's sad really...I don't even remember him having a girlfriend... No one can make it on their own" Mrs,Fern said shaking her head.

Carol say back digesting Mrs,Fern's story. She told Mrs, Fern about meeting Daryl and the day her truck broke down, the gifts and the fact that he had taken the sign down of his door. She told her about helping him with his hand.

Mrs,Fern sat back shocked "Well sweetheart, you're the first person to make a crack in those walls in over twenty years...question is do you want to break through them completely?" Mrs,Fern said staring at her.

"I'm scared" Carol whispered staring down into her cup.

"Of what?" Mrs,Fern asked

"I feel...attracted to him, and I think he feels the same...but...I'm scared" she said

Mrs, Fern shook her head "Sweetheart, that's normal...look at what you've been through and how far you've come. Don't let fear bring you down, and don't let it rob you of a possibility. Because your putting to much though into this right now, that's all it is ; a possibility, it may be horrible, it may be great...you won't know unless you try, ...and Daryl..I think he needs to realize he needs people...I think he needs you"

Carol looked down the road, a thoughtful expression on her face "So, you said the anniversary of his brother's death was Saturday?"

**XxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wrestled with herself the next two days. There had been no more deliveries for Daryl...she hadn't seen him all week, it was as though he had planned it that way.

She changed her mind ten times, going back and forth in her mind, but in the end she couldn't stop herself. She felt like he needed her. Sophia and Gracie had been invited to a sleepover, Andrea was working, there was nothing holding her back.

So she found herself Saturday afternoon driving the familiar route to his house, her nerves a jumbled mess.

He wouldn't want her there she knew that, but somehow she just couldn't let him be alone.

She got out of the car nervously and went to the house to knock. There was no answer. Dejected she started walking back to the car when something caught her eye. He was sitting on the dock his bare feet dangling in the water. He looked so ...alone.

She walked down slowly towards the dock. Carol knew the moment he realized that someone was approaching his back tense up and she almost turned back, but she kept going. He glanced over and saw it was her and seemed to relax some.

"What are you doing here..heard some gossip and thought you needed to keep and eye on me?" He all but sneered at her.

"No...I thought you might need a friend" she said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ahh more fluff! I had a fluffy update for Mending Broken Wings Yesterday too. I'm in a mood I guess. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 8**

**Xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"What are you doing here..heard some gossip and thought you needed to keep and eye on me?" He all but sneered at her.

"No...I thought you might need a friend" she said softly.

**Xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

She held her breath, waiting for his reaction, wondering what he would say.

He stared at her intently for a moment before lowering his head and nodding. She figured that was as much of a acceptance of her presence as she was going to get. Shrugging her shoulders she slipped off her sandals and sat down next to him, dipping her feet in the water.

They sat for a long time in complete silence staring out at the water, swirling her toes in the cool water, before she spoke.

"My husband Ed, in the beginning of our marriage was a good man, he was kind, and caring and thoughtful, and then things started to change. He couldn't sleep, insomnia, we would joke about it. He would be up to all hours of the night, talking to himself. Then his moods started to swing, dramatically. He'd be so happy, and make unrealistic plans, and shop and charge things that we couldn't afford. Then..he would crash. He would become depressed and...mean. He would say things, horrible things to me...and I started to believe it, and then his anger...it got scary. I kept thinking it was just a phase, things would change, they would get better, but they only got worse. He would go into a rage and I was paralyzed I didn't know what to do anymore. He would throw things at me. The night I left he wasn't there, he was gone, it wasn't the man I married. He backed me against a wall and had his hands around my throat. I thought this is it, he's going to kill me, right in front of my child, and there was nothing I could do about it. Sophia cried out and he stopped. It was almost heartbreaking the confusion on his face. He had no idea what he was doing. He left, and I took Sophia and went to my parents house. He started calling, all the time. He cried and told me how sorry he was, I told him to get help. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't do it anymore. I was empty, I had nothing left to give. I was empty. He kept calling, and I finally went to talk to him. I found in a pool of his own blood, his wrists slit." She looked down at her hands resting on her lap, she could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. " I wanted to hide like I told you but...truthfully I blamed myself, for his death. I still struggle with that every day. I thought people were judging me, talking about me, blaming me. I wanted to hide and then I realized most people...they just want to help somehow, someway. They weren't enjoying this, my pain, they wanted to help me but they just didn't know how...I did hear part of your story, ...and I just wanted to help somehow. That's what friends do, you don't have to talk about it...but I just wanted to be here. No one can make it on their own." She said turning to him.

"Why...why do you care?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure why" she said with a little smirk. "Maybe because ...I understand why you want to hide yourself away, maybe because I think you need a friend, ...I don't know, there's something about you...I know you are a good person..it's not pity if that's what your thinking, I feel like we were meant to know each other...I can't really explain it." She looked down at the water as she swirled her toe in a figure eight, a little embarrassed at what she had said.

The sat in silence for a long time, it wasn't uncomfortable to Carol, she felt a change in him as he sat beside her. Somehow she knew her presence was helping somehow. She was almost starled when he spoke suddenly

"He...he used to say that I was the sweet one."

She turned and smiled "Were you?...The Sweet One?"

He grinned a little shyly "More like the shy one... Merle used to push me, to even just leave my room. He used to take me out hunting every weekend...I think to just get me away from the old man as much as possible. But no, most people would say I'm an asshole...I ain't sweet, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't say that" she said

"Why?"He asked

"You helped me, even though it was out of your comfort zone, and then you did something nice for me" she said putting her hand up to the pendant at her neck. " That's pretty sweet to me" she said with a grin.

He blushed fiercely dipping his head looking down at his fingers.

She bit her lip "and anyone who says your an asshole is probably an asshole themselves...being assholey-ish"

She smiled when he laughed.

"I don't think that's a real word" he said

"Hey now don't make me change my mind" she teased

He turned to her making eye contact "No...no I wouldn't want that"

Something passed between them, and electric spark that Carol had never felt before, she found herself holding herself back from leaning in and brushing her lips over his.

"So...I'm childless tonight, Sophia and Gracie are at a Sleepover, and my friend Andrea is working a night shift. A friend might invite me to stay for supper...heck I'll even cook" she said standing up and holding out her hand to him hoping she didn't push too far.

"Alright...stay"he said

He was silent for a moment before taking her offered hand and pulling himself up. He hesitated for a brief moment before dropping her hand as though he hadn't wanted to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey all I'm on a roll! Two updates of Shelter in the past day and now this one! Yeah me! Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 9**

"I walked right in and made myself a sandwhich"

Carol giggled at the unexpected ending to Daryl's story about being lost in the woods for nine days. He grinned shyly at her, a little caught off guard she was sure at her sudden chuckle. He'd been telling the story so seriously, her heart had been absolutely breaking at the thought of him being lost in the woods alone for nine days, and then he slipped a little of his surprisingly dry humour in at the end.

They were sitting on his porch swing watching the sun set on lake chatting and sipping a glass of wine. Carol was still on her first glass conscious of the fact she had to drive home, but Daryl, she assumed fuelled by anxiety was on his third.

It had opened him up just a little, loosened his tongue, and she was surprised at the dry sense of humour he had. She was becoming conscious of the fact that Andrea and Mrs,Fern were right, her feelings toward Daryl did fall in the more than friends territory and although it terrified her to no end she realized without a doubt she wanted that. She wanted to be more than friends, and she had absolutely no idea how to make that happen.

She smiled at how relaxed he was on the seat beside her. She had slipped her shoes off and cross crossed her legs in front of her, she'd been a little surprised when about a half an hour ago he'd slipped his arm around her shoulders seemingly nonchalantly but blushing furiously as he did.

His fingers had started tracing a pattern on her shoulder, idly. She was sure he would not have the nerve to do so without the wine. She found herself gradually sliding her body closer until her body was pressed to his.

Suddenly his hand started to knead her bare shoulder exposed by her tank top. She let an involuntary grown slip out of her lips.

He looked like a frightened deer caught in headlights "I'm sorry" he stuttered. She shot her hand up and grabbed his, holding it in place when he tried to move it, intertwining her fingers with his.

"No, it's alright...that just felt good..I have an aching shoulder." She said softly.

He nodded his fingers resuming what they were previously doing. His eyes never leaving hers. She felt a nervous flutter in her chest, and her breath was escaping her in shallows puffs. His hand came up to her cheek to brush a few stray hairs from her face, she noticed a slight tremor in his hand when he did.

She suddenly felt brave, she turned her face and brushed her lips over his fingertips as he moved them away.

She could see his chest heaving as she leaned forward inch by inch until their noses were only a hair's breath apart. She tilted her head slightly and moved in to brush her lips over his. For a single moment he seemed to respond then he moved back quickly an embarrassed expression on his face as he got up and walked to the railing of the deck, looking out at the lake.

"I'm sorry" he said softly, his voice sounded sad.

"It's okay...I'm sorry to, I thought you were interested." She said queitly.

"I am" he said spinning around to face her "I am...I just...this is hard for me, this kinda thing" he said nodding toward the swing.

"Kissing?...intimacy?" She questioned in a neutral tone genuinely confused.

"All of it" he mumbled looking down at the floor. "I like you" he said shyly "a lot ...but I'm not good at this, I don't know how to do this...I'll fuck up. ...I already have."

"I don't think you fucked up" she said quietly,

He looked up at her and grinned "No?"

"No...I like you too...a lot" she added with a grin. "I'm willing to go as slow as you like...if you want this...we can go slow."

"I do want this...but " he hesitated a pained look on his face " I meant what I said...I don't know how to do this...be with someone, I never have...I ain't never wanted too, before now."

She realized suddenly that if he'd never been in a relationship before he probably had very little sexual experience as well, if any. His issues must run a little deeper than she thought. It didn't scare her off, if anything it made her see more of herself. He did exactly what she would have done had she not had Sophia to make her face the world, retreated behind his walls and shut everyone out. She wanted in...she wanted to show him this spark between them could ignite into something life changing.

Choosing her words carefully as she walked up to him she spoke "Daryl, I feel like there is something between us, something that doesn't happen a lot, I understand as much as I can where your coming from, and I'm attracted to you too...I'm okay with being friends, but I'm okay with trying too...to see if we could be something more...either way you won't lose my friendship." She said with a smile.

"Why" he said his voice a gravelly whisper "You could do much better than me"

She lifted her arms tentatively giving him time to object if he wanted and wrapped them around his shoulder's loosely "I have to disagree with you. There's nothing wrong with you, it'a quite the opposite...i feel lucky just to have you in my life." She paused and beamed up at him when his hands tentatively settled on her hips. Baby steps she thought. "Can I try..." She bit her lip for a moment "Can I kiss you again?"

He stared at her intently for a moment before he nodded.

She brought her lips in yet again, the tip of her tongue tickling his bottom lip for a moment before she pressed her lips fully to his.

It was as though it was her first kiss in high school. She felt a thrill as a shiver went through her body and a trail of goosebumps shot down her spine. She had to force herself not too press him to hard, for more than he was ready for. She was a little surprised when she felt the vibrations and heard him groan into her mouth. His hands tightened on her hips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth briefly, the started to break away, but he nudged his face forward and nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth pulling her in closer to him with his hands. She slid her hands up to tangle into his hair as the kiss continued. Finally panting she broke away nipping and kissing his neck as he stroked her back softly.

She leaned her head back to smile at him "You definitely did not fuck that up" she said with a blush and giggle "not at all"

He grinned at her, keeping his arms around her

Pressing her forehead to his she sighed "I should go, I have to pick up Sophia and Gracie in the morning pretty early and take them to gymnastiques."

His face seemed to fall a little "why don't you come back...tommorrow?" He said.

"I'll have Sophia and Gracie. Andrea has to sleep after her nightshift, so I'll have them all day..." She started to say but he interrupted her.

"Bring them with you" he said suddenly "if you wanna stop by after their class...I'll make lunch"

"Ok...if your sure...I'll see you tomorrow" she said dropping her hands. He squeezed her back to him for a moment in an innocent hug except his face in her neck inhaling in deeply as though he was breathing in her scent.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:hey guys let me know what you think :)

I do not own profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 10**

Sophie and Gracie were enthralled.

Carol watched with a smile as the two girls listened with rapt attention as Daryl explained how the solar panels and wind mill in his yard worked to give him electricity.

He was crouched down to their level speaking to them in a soft tone of voice answering every one of their questions, of which there were many.

The girls were fascinated by Daryl and the way he spoke to them and his seemingly endless patience. They'd been impressed from the beginning when they learned they were visiting the maker of the bracelets and even more so when they saw his house and property and realized he had built all this on his own.

"Momma is Daryl is sooooo smart" Sophia had whispered in a hushed but loud tone in the greenhouse when they had been in there earlier asking him a million and one questions. Carol had seen him look up obviously overhearing Sophia and smile at Carol shyly, then drop his head in an adorably embarrassed manner.

She'd expected him to be awkward with the kids or distant,but he wasn't he was completely at ease, treating the girls with a respect he would give adults.

She hadn't been sure what to expect as far as Daryl cooking but she'd been pleasantly surprised. She'd warned the girls to be polite if they didn't like what he made but he was an excellent cook and had made a kid friendly choice in Mac and cheese. When she'd commented giving him a complement he'd blushed and said he'd had a lot of practice.

She supposed he did have time to practice his cooking skills. She'd never actually broached the subject with him but if Mrs, Fern was right he never left his property. It was unclear to her if that was by choice or if he had some deep fear holding him back. She made up her mind not to push. She would come out to see him as much as possible, but life would make taking things slow not a choice.

They made there way to the back of the house, Daryl had surprised the girls by setting up a tire swing from a overgrown oak tree in his yard. The girls took off at a run to go swing as they sat down on the steps if his porch to watch.

"You have two fans for life" Carol said nodding towards the girls squealing with laughter on the swing.

He blushed looking down at his fingers, he was leaned forward resting his elbows and forearms on his legs.

"They're nice kids...I like em." He muttered shyly.

Carol was silent for a moment a little unsure how to break the ice "Are you having drunken regrets?" She asked suddenly with a grin.

He laughed unexpectedly, and seemed to relax, sitting back he reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and resting them on the top of his thigh. His thumb stroking a pattern on her skin.

"I wasn't drunk" he said "and no...no regrets, I'm was just...letting my head get the better of me I guess, I've never wanted something as much as I want this" he said squeezing her hand.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxx**

They ended up staying for supper too.

Daryl was in the living room, finding something for the girls to watch on the satellite, Carol was cleaning up, it was only fair after all he'd cooked twice.

She was humming quietly to herself when he cleared his throat, she turned to find him standing there with a very sweet grin on his face.

"Hey" she said with a smile "They happy in there?"

"Yeah...there was a movie on they liked, something about a Princess and a Diary?...hope that's ok" he said softly, his eyes intense never leaving hers. He had a determined look on his face as he walked forward, stopping directly in front of her.

She felt a jolt in her belly at the way he was staring at her. His face was so open...so full of want. It was a little scary that with one look he could make her feel so much.

"That's fine...I know that one" she whispered

He was staring at her lips now, focused. She had the feeling that although he may not have much experience that she'd freed a lion from his cage, she knew instinctively he wanted more.

"So there's no school on Friday, Andrea's taking the girls Thursday night. I was wondering if you wanted... well..." She started to say but stopped when he interrupted her.

"Come over...Thursday night...if you want to..." He blurted out and then blushed but grinned when she nodded and continued staring at her lips.

"Can I...?" He asked quietly bringing his body in closer to hers, his breath warm on her cheek.

"Yes"

His lips were on hers in a moment and she let him take the lead. His kiss was sweet, very hesitant to begin with but it quickly progressed to more. His hands gradually wrapped around her waist and he backed her up slowly until her back was against the wall. When her back hit the wall he released a satisfied soft growl as his lips left hers trailing down her neck. He seemed unsure what to do with his hands, one settled lightly on her hip the other came up to cup the back of her neck.

"I never knew it could be like this" he whispered huskily as he continued tkiss her neck softly.

"What do you mean?" She said running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed pressing his forehead to her shoulder "For a long time I wasn't sure, that I had this in me...there were things that happened when I was young, I...I.." He paused flustered seemingly at loss for words

"You know what's great about starting a relationship? The new things you learn about someone, everyday...you don't have to say everything at once..." She said hoping to put him at ease.

He nodded and smiled kissing her temple "I've never liked touching people...or wanted someone to touch me ...until recently." He whispered.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked

He took a step back, she thought he wasn't going to answer, but he smiled, lifting his hand to cup her cheek before he spoke.

"You"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm sorry I've been slow to update the last couple of days I've been really sick. I was actually in the hospital for a night :( Anyway here you go let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 11**

On Monday there was no mail for Daryl. Carol had felt a little deflated then realized she really didn't need an excuse to stop by his house, they were ...something? She wasn't really sure what to call their relationship, she wasn't sure if he would appreciate her dropping by uninvited.

She seemed to go through her route, faster than usual and was ahead of her usual time when she reached Mrs,Fern's house who was gardening in her front yard and waved she approached.

"Hey Sweetheart your early today" Mrs,Fern said getting up from her knees and dusting herself off. "Now I don't suppose that's because you're in a rush to see me?" She said teasingly.

Carol blushed which only made Mrs,Fern chuckle even more. "You know, this Saturday I wanted to drop off some cookies to Daryl...just a reminder that he wasn't alone...turns out someone beat me too it...then Sunday I went back and he had company again, and two little girls racing around his yard. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?" Mrs,Fern said,

Carol blushed again "You were right there is something between us and he's willing to see where it goes" she said.

"Well praise Jesus that boy might be finally coming out of his shell. What are you doing standing around here? Go bring him his mail." Mrs,Fern said

"He doesn't have any mail today" Carol said

"Well don't let that stop you, get going!" Mrs, Fern said shooing her towards her truck.

She felt nervous and excited as she drove to his place. Her stomach tied up in knots at what she should actually say.

She knocked on his door a little unsure, she wasn't positive if she was overstepping his boundaries by showing up uninvited, he was a very private person and they were ...something.

Her anxiety was put to rest the moment he opened the door. His face broke out in a sweet smile, then changed to an intense almost possessive look filled with want.

"I wasn't sure if I should stop by...you have no mail" she said quietly not breaking eye contact with his intense stare.

"Fuck I'm gonna have to start ordering shit every day." He whispered back.

She let out a little giggle as his hands shot out and grabbed her by the waist hauling her in through the doorway.

The door slammed shut behinds her and she found herself against the door his lips on hers "I've been hoping for this all damn day" he said when his lips broke away from hers.

He buried his face in her neck as his arms wrapped around her tightly. "You don't have to wait until I have mail to come over...you know that right?" He said pecking at her neck.

"Well your a private person...I wasn't sure..." She said

"I meant what I said, for a long time I didn't think I wanted this, I thought I was better off on my own, then I meet you, and I realized I was full of shit" he said with a snort

"Why...why did you think you were better off alone? " Carol said he sighed pressing his forehead to hers "You don't have to tell me...if your not ready"

He grabbed her hand in his and pulled it to his back lifted his shirt and pressed her palm to his skin. "I ain't never let someone see this let alone touch it."

She raised her hand slowly feeling the ridges of what were clearly scars crossing his back. His arms squeezed her more tightly as her hands softly stroked each one.

"My Dad...he was...mean...a lot of those were from before Merle left to join the army, Merle always tried to protect me, but most..most were from after he left. It got worse...and the my dad started to look at me in a different way. I think he started to...get off on it" he said quietly

She inhaled sharply her eyes filling with tears "Did he...?" She said unable to finish such a horrible thought her heart aching.

He closed his eyes holding her even tighter if that was possible. "No...he wanted to, he used to say shit when he was drunk. He was going to, that night...that Merle died...Merle came home heard him saying what he was gonna do...Merle lost it, that's what happened. ...What kinda asshole fantasizes about raping his own kid?" He said

"A very sick one" she said bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks.

"I just decided after that this wasn't for me...I just wanted to live on my own by myself for the rest of my life...and then your truck broke down and I opened the door and I knew it right away...you were the one I was waiting for"

AN: I know I haven't updated Mending Broken Wings lately I promise I will have one for you guys soon


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey all another chapter :) let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 12_**

On Tuesday it rained, a hard pounding rain that didn't let up all day. Her deliveries went even quicker than Monday as there was no one outside to wave or say hi to or stop and talk. She waved at Mrs, Fern in her living room as she made a dash back to her truck.

Sophia had dance class after school and Andrea as payback for the weekend was picking them up, they were all meeting later to take the girls for pizza. Carol smiled at the thought of having a few hours to spend with Daryl.

He didn't answer when she knocked on the door. Disappointed she'd turned to leave when she saw a light on at the back of what she initially thought was just the smoke house. She dashed through the rain to the farthest door and realized he had a large workshop at the back of the building. She could see him sitting at a desk working on something through the window. He turned and opened the door quickly for her she burst into the room, dripping wet.

"Hey...your early... " he said taking her coat and helping her with her bag.

"Yeah I'm always faster when it rains...no one to chat with.." She said with a shivering grin hugging herself and rubbing her arms briskly.

"Have you been out in the rain all day?" He asked incredulously.

"Neither rain, nor sleet, nor snow...how does that go?"she asked her teeth chattering

"You're asking me? You're the mail man" he said with a soft chuckle as vigurously rubbed her upper arms.

"Too cold to think...and it's mail woman" she said.

He went over to a pile of blankets stacked on a old leather couch. "I sleep out here sometimes when I work late...no clothes but you can wrap up in this if you wanna hang your shirt up to dry by the heater" he said handing her a soft fleece throw, his face blushing scarlet he added "I'll turn around" and did just that.

She took off her wet top and bra, and grabbed an elastic and piled her hair on top of her head. Slipped off her boots and socks then tightly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Decent" she said and he turned around taking the top from her blushing yet again when her black lace bra fell down on the floor.

He picked it up and started spreading her things next to the heater to dry, she plopped herself down on the couch. He sat down next to her. Holding the blanket with one hand she grabbed his arm wrapping it around her shoulders then laying her head down on his shoulders.

"Oh god.." She said almost trying to burrow herself in to his side." Your so warm...I could fall asleep"

"Go ahead if you want to..I'll just keep working" He said softly "unless you have to leave soon"

She glanced at the clock on the table "no...I can stay for awhile...wake me in an hour?" She said. He nodded as he got up and grabbed the pillow for her. She lay her head down still holding the blanket grasped around her shoulders. He grabbed another blanket covering her over. She smiled up at him and he blushed muttering "it's cold in here".

She felt as though she barely closed her eyes when she felt his hands gently shake her.

"Carol...it's been an hour"

She lifted her head on reflex to let him sit down then without thinking laid her head back down on his lap. Staring up at him sleepily.

He smiled and brushed the hair away from her face...tracing a repetitive pattern along her cheekbones.

"I think...you were having a bad dream" he said to her

"Oh...I was?"

"Yeah... You sounded scared...kept saying, no Ed...were you scared of him?" He asked his voice a quiet almost whisper.

"I was never scared of him physically .. More likes scared for him, until the night I left...that night he was out of control, I still have dreams about that night sometimes" she said. She turned her face into his hand as he continued to trace a pattern on her face.

"I dream about the night, the night it all happened...I don't want to, but I it never seems to go away" he said suddenly.

"Maybe...maybe because your holding it in? Therapy helped me a lot ...even just talking it about it...the more I do, the less ...big it seems. Your letting it be big...letting it make you miss out on things" she said

He was staring at her intently as his hand trailed down her neck. His fingertips softly whisping their way down her skin, to the v of skin visible from the blanket still wrapped around her at her chest. His fingertips traced they edge. Pushing the edge over ever so slightly.

"Daryl...can you leave your property? or do you need stay?" Carol asked

He continued to trace the edge of the blanket leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.

"I haven't left in two years. I hate town...and the way people look at me..it was easier not to go, but I can go. I won't loose my shit or anything if that's what you mean" he said with a grin.

"Well I don't mind coming out here but I was curious...there's something else I'm curious about" she said embarrassed.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked

"You said you never wanted a relationship before...how much "experience" do you have?" She asked blushing at the way she'd emphasized the word experienced

"Well...none. Does that bother you?" He asked quietly his cheeks red.

"No" she said letting go of the blanket allowing it to fall to the side "Not at all"

His eyes became more intense as his palm travelled up and over her stomach, then sliding up over her breast. She closed her eyes and sighed as he squeezed gently. Rolling her nipple between his two fingers.

"Do you like that?" He asked in a raspy voice, sounding unsure of himself.

"Yes" she said bringing one arm up and over her head, so she could arch her back into his touch.

His hand moved to the other sliding across her skin without breaking contact. He was biting his lip like he was thinking about something or concentrating she thought.

She felt her breath coming out in quivering gasps. His hands splayed out on her ribs as he picked her up and settled her sitting across his lap. He was breathing in uneven gasps as he slid one hand up to her neck the other across her lower back pulling her to him.

"Can I put my mouth on you ?"he asked. He lowered his head down to take one nipple into his mouth when she nodded. Sucking on it and rolling it in between his teeth before biting down on it lightly and lifting his head up to speak

"I want to feel you against my skin" he whispered fiercely before bringing his lips to hers.

For having no experience his instincts were spot on Carol thought. She had the feeling like she was seeing snippets of his real personality, sweet, wild, and maybe just a touch dominating. His kiss was fierce as her fingers came up to the buttons on his shirt opening them one by one as he moaned in her mouth.

His shirt came open and he pulled her too him chest to chest so that their skin was in complete contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up slightly so she could straddle his lap, then bringing her chest back to the furnace that was his body. His arms clamped tightly around her waist.

"Fuck" he grunted hoarsely and put his face in her neck.

"You ok?" She asked with a shiver as his hands began rubbing up and down her bare back.

"Yeah...you just feel good" he groaned again holding her to him tightly. "I want to touch you everywhere"

She brought his hand to the waist band of her pants. Her hand of his which she noticed was trembling a touch as he pooped the button and lowered the zipper.

His fingertips had just skimmed lightly below the fabric of her underwear when a loud buzzing alarm went off. He groaned raising his hand up pushing his forehead to hers.

"What's that?" She asked

"Leather...next door it's soaking, alarm means it's done," he sighed sadly "I have to deal with it."His hand came down to cup her breast a frustrated look on his face.

She covered his hand with her own, giggling "This will happen again you know...it wasn't a one time deal...don't look so sad..go deal with it, I should get going anyway." She said

He nodded and kissed her again before lowering his arms and letting her up.

She went over to where her bra and shirt were drying and started to get dressed. She was surprised when she felt his hands at her back clasping the clasp on her bra and the coming around her waist to zip up her jeans after he ran his fingertips lightly under the waist band of her panties. Then buttoned her jeans for her. She leaned her head back on to his shoulder as he kissed her neck.

"What about your leather?" She asked

"A few more minutes soaking will do it some good." He said gruffly

A loud clack of thunder startled them and he squeezed her waist more tightly "Stay safe driving in this...call me when you get home" he whispered.

"I'll be fine, I'm like a cat with nine lives"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: longer chapter...some smut at the end. Let me know know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

chapter 13

On Wednesday she forgot, forgot it was Ed's birthday.

Sophia had been happy, full of life the night before at the pizza place. Playing the games at the kid friendly restaurant excitedly with Gracie running to the table sporadically for bites, as she and Andrea chatted.

"So" Andrea said watching the girls run off to play yet again "Are you ever going to tell me about the hickey on your neck?"

Carol's hand went to her neck in surprise "Where?"

"Other side...details...please" Andrea said with a grin.

Carol blushed and fiddled with her fork,"You were right, about Daryl...we are more than friends"

"While there are no sweeter words to me than someone admitting I'm right...why do you seem like your about ready to jump out of your skin." Andrea asked

"I'm scared..."

"Of what?"

"All of it" Carol said "A new relationship, his issues...we've talked and he's vulnerable...I don't want to hurt him either."

"Vulnerable?...pftt...any man who would leave a hickey that size on your neck is not vulnerable" she poked the spot on her neck "That right there is dedication, he may be shy, but that doesn't mean your going to hurt him, or he isn't a man, you just gotta give it a chance."

"I know...I just.." She said softly

"Still blame yourself for Ed's death" Andrea finished "Carol it wasn't your fault...you tried to get him help, you loved him even when being sick was making him an assehole. Just because you left doesn't mean you didn't love him...you had to think of your daughter...first. He was sick, and wouldn't get help, it's sad but not your fault."

Carol nodded smiling at Sophia who came back to the table for a drink and took off again.

"All I can say is this..." Andrea said with a grin "Thursday night when I have the kids you better let mister vulnerable unleash his inner wild side"

**Xxxxxxx**

She was almost at Daryl's when the school called On Wednesday. Sophia had been crying for an hour saying she had a headache wanting to go home.

Carol's initial reaction had been worry then confusion. She'd seemed fine this morning.

She quickly ran up Daryl's steps and smiled at the note on his door that he was hunting and would be back soon. She jotted a quick message explaining why she couldn't wait and said she would call him later.

Sophia had been quiet, sullen in the car, but didn't seem to be having a headache at all. She seemed surprised when Carol had stopped for ice cream and then parked at a park, following Carol out to a bench.

"So...what's up?" Carol said

"Nothing...I have a headache" Sophia said not making eye contact.

"Sophia..."

"You wouldn't care anyway!" Sophia all but yelled angrily getting up walking a few feet away hugging herself.

Sophia turned back after a few minutes "I'm sorry momma...I didn't mean it...I..."

"I know...it's okay"

Sophia ran back over throwing her arms around Carol's neck, sobbing into her neck.

"It's Daddy's birthday today..." She said when her tears stopped "I remembered and then I felt bad cause I forgot"

She was right...May 25...it was Ed's birthday. She'd forgotten too.

"I forgot too" Carol said softly

"You did?" Sophia asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah...I did...I don't think it means we didn't love him, we did, even when he wasn't easy to love" Carol said watching as Sophia nodded with a look on her face that was beyond her years. "I think you and I have to remember...it's okay to be happy...I think in the end that's what he would want for us."

They made sandwiches for supper and spent the evening reminiscing, she wracked her brain for every story about Ed from before, before Ed became sick. She felt like she was putting Ed, her Ed...the one she had loved and hoped she could get back to rest. He was gone, that Ed, had been gone for years, that Ed would want her to be happy.

At bedtime Sophia had asked her seriously "Momma...is Daryl your boyfriend? Gracie thinks he is"

Carol walked back in and sat down on her bed "Well I'm a little old to have a boyfriend" Carol laughed picking up Sophia's old Garfield teddybear. "More like my Pookie" Carol said teasingly as Sophia giggled.

"Ewwwwww, you have a boyfriend" Sophia said "Just like Gracie" Sophia's eyes widened at the unintentional slip her hand clasping over her mouth in horror.

Carol smiled leaning down to peck her on the forehead "My lips are sealed"

"Thanks Momma...if Daryl is your boyfriend...that's okay with me" Sophia said sleepily rolling over.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**.

She settled herself on the couch and dialed his number.

"Hey" he said his soft voice answering after one ring "She alright?" He asked

"Yeah...we forgot that today was Ed's Birthday. She remembered at school...felt guilty" Carol said

"Sorry..."

"Don't be...we talked...I think we're both starting to understand it's okay to be happy." She said

"Are you...happy?" He asked sounding hesitant.

She smiled "Yeah...I am, oh and you have Sophia's seal of approval" she giggled "Andrea's too"

"Oh yeah?" He asked

"Sophia said she wouldn't mind if you were my boyfriend...and Andrea said I need to let you unleash your inner wild side tomorrow night" she said biting her lip at what his reaction would be to that.

"Well" he coughed "I...we don't have to...I mean I want to..."

"I told her she was right"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

On Thursday her stomach was a bundle of nerves.

All her insecurities tried to claw her way up into her gut. What if he didn't like what he saw, what if he was disappointed. She shut her mind off as she worked. She'd taken her own car today, like she did sometimes when she had somewhere to be immediately after work. She'd thrown a small overnight bag in the back seat...never hurt to be prepared.

She grabbed a package she had for him and made her way to the door. Knocking once before he opened the door grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Her back was against the door and his hands were under her shirt easing it up and over her head as his lips were on her mouth.

He gasped as he broke away from her pulling her shirt past her face then had his lips back on her neck. She shook her hand trying to shake off her shirt that got snagged on her pulled her other hand up to try and free herself but only managed to entangle her wrists.

"Touch me" he all but growled, his lips leaving her neck, as his hands pulled down the cups of her bra.

"Trying to" she half gasped half giggled as he covered her nipple with his mouth. He stopped and looked up at her in confusion then noticed her wrist tangled in her shirt restrained behind her head. "I'm all tied up" she said with a husky whisper.

He groaned and put his face in her neck "Fuck...don't say things like that...I'm about ready to snap as it is" he said as he raised his hands and freed her writs.

"Well" she said wrapping her hands around his shoulders "I'll just have to file that away for future reference...show me where your room is" she said bringing her lips back to his.

He grunted putting his hands on her ass and picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist the kissed her way down his neck as he walked down the hallway past his office to the door next to it. She was caught of guard for a moment at the wall of windows and the view of the lake that he obviously orientated his hOuse around. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room.

"Wow" she said as he set her down next to the bed.

"Yeah" he muttered distractedly as she shrugged her shoulders out of her bra and then unzipped her pants.

"Let me" he said softly and still her hands. He grabbed the waist band of her pants and panties and slowly started to peel them down her body. His fingertips skimming down the inside of her thigh causing a trail of goosebumps and a pang of need to go straight to her core. He crouched down to help her toe off her shoes and socks and get her pants off.

"Wouldn't want you to get all tied up again." He said giving her a look that said he would actually probably like that very much. Definetly filing that one away. He sat back on his haunches and stared up at her.

Her breath caught in her throat. No one in her life had ever looked at her like he was looking at her now. Like she was the most precious thing in his world, like she was beautiful, and ...loved.

She realized that she did, love him. It was so clear to her now, why she was willing without a doubt to to take a chance again, what kept pushing her towards him.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He pulled him to her his hands grabbing her ass and grinding her to him as he kissed her neck.

She pulled his shirt out of the pants he was wearing and started unbuttoning each button one at a time. Flicking her tongue over each inch of skin she exposed. When she pushed his shirt of his shoulders she felt him stiffen slightly.

"Is there anything, that I shouldn't do? That makes you uncomfortable?" She asked nipping at his neck. He pulled her closer

"Nah...it's just..." He paused

"Just what?" She asked licking her tongue along his collarbone.

"My back...it's not exactly nice to look at" he said

"Your back is beautiful...it shows how strong you are, that you survived" she said huskily her hands at the button of his pants...pushing them over his hips.

She sunk down onto her knees in front of him, lovingly stroking his shaft with her cool hands. He gasped and groaned when she grasped the tip taking him into her mouth. She began a slow steady rhythm of sliding him in her mouth and the out, her hand cupping his sac and squeezing slightly.

One of his hands shot out and braced himself on the poster of his bed the other threaded through her hair. She'd never thought herself overly skilled at this, but Daryl's husky groans and the way he was touching her hair was making her body fill with want. She clamped her thighs together at the stab of heat at her core. Lowering her head she grazed her lips over his sac, her tongue taking a swipe at it as her hand slid up and down. She slid her tongue up again and took him back into her mouth. His coarse grunt a sign of his impending release. She felt it building in him.

"Carol..." He all but panted out in a warning tone.

She wrapped her hands around his waist as he started to thrust into her mouth. Tempering him once when he got a little to enthusiastic.

"Carol...I'm gonna"

She just smiled up at him from around him. She wanted him to. He suddenly tensed grabbing the poster on the bed so hard she thought it might crack. When he growled out her name as he came she felt chills run down her spine. He had both hands braced on the poster above her head as he caught his breath. Still on her knees she nuzzled her face into him, flicking her tongue out to lick a stray bead of fluid at the tip.

She grinned when she heard him moan and his dick twitch coming to life yet again. She looked up at him, he was staring straight down at her hands still clasped to the bed poster with a look on his face like he might eat her alive.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey so this is all smut...the longest smut I've ever smut ain't your thing you may wanna skip this chapter. Anyway Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

She grinned when she heard him moan and his dick twitch coming to life yet again. She looked up at him, he was staring straight down at her hands still clasped to the bed poster with a look on his face like he might eat her alive.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She rested her cheek on his thigh as she stared up at him, his hand came down to caress the back of her head, then slid under her armpits to pull her to her feet.

He took a few steps forward backing her into the poster of the bed. He'd obviously made the bed it was a large wooden log, sanded down smooth. His eyes were intense as he stared at her and she watched him in anticipation. She was beyond curious to see where he would go with this if he was given the lead. Sex with Ed had never been...exciting. It had been pleasant enough when he was well, but when his mind had deteriorated, so had his interest. She felt as though Daryl would have a need to be in control, dictate what he wanted and she was more than willing to let him have his way with her she thought with a grin.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked softly his voice almost tender.

"I'm happy...I want to make you happy too" She said running her hands up his arms.

He chuckled softly as he brought his lips down to her neck "Think you just did .." He said "Show me what you like..what you need"he whispered huskily as he lowered his mouth down to her nipple.

She took his hand in hers and guided it in between her legs, guiding his fingers at first but he quickly shook her hand away. He was hesitant at first bringing his mouth back up to her neck as his fingers circled her clit, then he became more confident.

He grabbed her thigh with his opposite hand bringing it up around his waist as his mouth became almost frantic at her neck and she felt his hard length pressing into her belly.

He groaned when his fingers slipped inside her. "Fuck your so tight" he growled into her ear as she all but whimpered at his tone. She could feel herself building up to release as he continued to pump his fingers into her when suddenly they were gone and he sunk down to his knees in front of her slinging one of her legs over his shoulder. She gasped out loud when he tentatively put his mouth on her, her hands going up above her head grabbing the poster of the bed holding herself steady. He became very enthusiastic when he heard her moan and increased his pace. It didn't take very long before she came, she felt her body start to slide slightly as her leg gave out on her but he stood up picking her up and settling her in the middle of the bed after he all but ripped the duvet off.

He stood on the side of the bed staring down at her his chest heaving, his face apprehensive.

"I don't want to disappoint you" he whispered

She smiled up at him extending her hand to crook her finger at him beckoning him to her "there's no way I could be disappointed...it's you" she said simply.

He knelt on the bed and crawled towards her slowly before settling himself in between her legs. He braced his weight on one arm as his hand stroked her face softly a tender expression on his face. She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her face rubbing her cheek over his palm with sigh. His hand trailed down her neck slowly sliding a path down her side and hip and to her thigh.

"Do you like that?" He asked

"Yes...I love when you touch me" she said "anywhere...everywhere" she continued as she reached down in between them and grasped him in her hand positioning him at her entrance.

He pushed into her slowly then groaned pressing his forehead to her shoulder taking deep shuddering breaths. She kissed the crook of his neck and and softly traced the scars on his back as she felt him shiver.

"You ok?" She asked wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yeah" he said his voice shaking "just trying not to lose control...I want this to last."

He brought his hands up to tangle into her hair and keeping his face buried in her neck he started to thrust in and out of her very slowly groaning in her ear and whispering how good she felt.

She sighed at his slow paced stroking his back down to his ass and up again before settling her hands on his ass, pressing into him urging him to pick up the pace as she felt her second release approaching.

His arms circled around her back clamping her to him as he picked up the pace, like he couldn't seem to bring her close enough to him. She held on tighter to him in return as his thrusts became frantic. She threw her head back still locked in his arms when she came wrapping her legs around him even tighter.

He growled and started pounding into her even harder, not holding himself back anymore.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear and felt him gasp and stiffen in her arms as he found his release.

His weight slumped on to her covering her in the warmth of his body as he quivered with small spasms as he caught his breath.

He braced his weight on his arms suddenly and was hovering over her staring at her with an incredulous look.

"I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

AN:hey another chapter. Sorry for delay in updating, I focused on finishing two of my other stories, but I made it up to you all with smut! Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 15**

**XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

"I love you" she whispered in his ear and felt him gasp and stiffen in her arms as he found his release.

His weight slumped on to her covering her in the warmth of his body as he quivered with small spasms as he caught his breath.

He braced his weight on his arms suddenly and was hovering over her staring at her with an incredulous look.

"I love you too"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So...do you intend to feed me or are you gonna keep me otherwise occupied"

Carol was lying on her stomach, in Daryl's bed. The blankets just skimming her hips, her arms folded under her head, as she gazed at Daryl with a mischievous grin.

He was on his side, his head resting in his palm. His other hand tracing some unknown pattern on her back.

She watched as a blush crossed his face. He was without a doubt the sweetest man she'd ever met. She loved the fact the she could make him blush. That he was shy, but he could overcome it, for her. Andrea had been right he did have an inner wild side, and he was very enthusiastic to make up for lost time.

He had a bit of a domineering nature in bed. It had surprised her, it had excited her. He may not have had experience but he learned quickly and took charge. In the heat of the moment he hadn't been shy about showing her what he wanted, and he seemed as though he couldn't get enough.

He'd been breathless lying on top of her after the first time. His weight felt warm and comforting, his I love you still ringing in her ear.

She couldn't stop touching him, her fingertips skimming across his back, skimming down his sides and over his ass, as she pressed kisses into his neck.

She heard him moan into her neck as she felt him getting hard and pressing into her belly.

"I think you need to make up for lost time," she'd whispered in his ear, biting down on the lobe lightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled into her neck.

"Don't be...I'm all yours, and we have all night."

He growled into her neck than rose up to kiss her fiercely.

"I want..." He paused for moment "I want you on your hands and knees" he rasped out between kisses.

"Okay" she'd rasped out.

He moved back she thought to let her turn when she suddenly felt him grab her waist. Flipping her over, positioning her the way he wanted.

He'd unleashed his inner wild side the second time, without a doubt. His hands on her hips had a steely grip as he'd pounded into her. She'd felt his sweat drip down on her back. She'd orgasmed hard and fast, the most intense one of her life, as she heard him growling out her name as he came.

He'd been insatiable after that. He wanted to try every position she knew of, most she'd only read about.

They finally fallen asleep. She'd woken on her stomach in the same position she was in now. His hand in between her legs his fingers inside her, as he slowly moved them in and out of her achingly slow, while he kissed her back. He'd moved positioning himself in between her legs. "No,...stay there" he'd whispered huskily when she'd moved to lift her hips. He'd braced his forearms on either side of her shoulders as he'd entered her yet again. Groaning he'd pressed his forehead in between her shoulder blades for several moments, as though he was trying to control himself. When he seemed ready he moved, and it was slow and sweet. Her cheek was pressed to the pillow, and his head would drop down regularly to kiss her lips or her face but mainly he'd stayed just behind her ear. Whispering in her ear. Her shy, sweet man had a very dirty mouth when he wanted to.

In the aftermath he got embarrassed, blushing and trying to apologize but she wouldn't let him. She loved it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly seemingly fixated on his own hand as he lazily rubbed her back.

"Not so much hungry but maybe needing to refuel" she said with a grin.

He got up out of the bed and gave her his hand with a shy smile. She grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it over her head as he put his boxers on. He'd blushed brightly and stammered when he saw her heading toward the door her panties in his hand "Uh do you want your...uh..?." He said motioning to them.

"Nope" she said with a wink heading out into the hallway.

He followed behind her into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, in the corner where the peninsula met the cupboards as he opened the fridge. He pulled out a few things setting them on the counter then stepped in front of her. His body pressing into her pinning her in the corner.

He grabbed a handful of grapes, and put one up to her lips. She quirked her brow at him with a grin and then opened her mouth.

He proceeded to bring food to her lips with one hand while the other slipped up under her shirt. His hand slid up her side teasing the underside of her breast then back down to palm her ass. Grinding her into his erection even closer.

The food was soon forgotten as both hands were under her shirt and he grinded himself into her even more. He frantically started un bottoming the buttons of the shirt until it hung open on her shoulders. She was about to shrug it off when he stopped her "Wait"

He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up onto the counter. He slid the shirt slowly off her shoulders his lips tracing all the exposed skin slowly. He reached behind her with a grin, grabbed his shirt and used it to tie her hands behind her back loosely.

"This ok?" He asked blushing fiercely.

"Yes" she said with a grin. She watched him intently, curious as to where he would take this.

He trailed his hands over her, his fingers exploring her skin. The look on his face had her spellbound. He was looking at her like it was Christmas and his birthday all wrapped up into one. She'd never felt more beautiful, more desirable than she had at that moment.

He stopped at her breast, brushing his fingers back and forth over her nipple. He lowered his head down to cover it with his mouth. She felt him sucking then biting down lightly. She gasped squirming a little on the counter. He stopped and looked up at her.

"Ya like that?" He asked softly

"Yes" she said all but rising off the counter as her back arched when he repeated it on the other side.

"Daryl...please" she moaned as she felt herself getting close to climax from what he was doing alone. She wasn't even sure what she was begging for.

He loosely pushed her so she was lying on the extra wide peninsula her hands still bound behind her back.

He lowered his head in between her legs, his tongue flicking out almost teasingly, but she knew he was hesitant, a little unsure of himself at time. He licked his tongue up her slit, his finger coming up to pinch her clit experimentally. She moaned loudly and it seemed to spur him on as he slid his fingers inside of her. She wanted to touch him badly. She wanted him inside of her.

"Daryl...please I need you" she said

He stood up and pulled her sitting back up. He lowered his boxers and freed his erection guiding it to her entrance and pushing inside. His arms clamped around her holding her to him tightly as he thrust into her, when suddenly her arms came free.

She grasped at his back holding on as though he was her lifeline as he thrust into her.

Her orgasm seemed to hit her out of nowhere, and he whimpered and let himself go when he felt it, like he couldn't wait one more moment.

He stayed inside her for a long time, his head on her shoulder as they caught their breath.

She giggled "I guess Andrea was right you really do have a wild side" she said "I guess it's true what they say about the shy ones"

He snorted but then grew serious his eyes filled with emotion as he cupped her cheek.

"Only with you"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey guys...sorry it's been a little while on this one. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

"Sophia...if your not out here in 10 secs we will be late for your competition."

Carol paced the tiny living room of her apartment eying the door to Sophia's room for the tenth time. The walls seemed to be closing in on her, she felt her claustrophobia rear it's ugly head for a moment before before stomping it down, as she stumbled slightly over a box in her living room.

It may be soon time to find a bigger place. The tiny apartment had been a god send the past year as had her job. She had been able, with her parents help she was ashamed to say somewhat fix the financial mess Ed had left her with. She had breathing room, she didn't have to watch every penny and it felt good. She was proud of herself...she wished she could have done it completely on her own but she was equally proud that she'd accepted the help.

She hadn't minded not having her own room until lately. Two months had past since the night she'd first spent with Daryl. She smiled to herself feeling heat coil throughout her body all the way down to her toes, remembering the time she spent with him yesterday.

She'd been a full two hours ahead of schedule, it had been raining again, she was always faster when it rained, but unlike the last time, he was expecting her to be early. Drawing her into his living room, kissing her while he went and stripping her wet clothes off of her. He'd had a fire going in his fireplace and had quickly run down to throw her clothes in his dryer before resuming his previous pursuits. He found her stretched out, on his comfy couch, her body covered in goosebumps at the way he stared at her intently.

It had been two months, and that look, that look he had in his eyes when he stared at her hadn't dimmed, it had only grown stronger. His shyness in the bedroom was completely gone, he had a slightly dominating nature which had reared it's head and she didn't mind at all. She liked it in fact.

He practically growled when he seen her lying on his couch naked shedding his own clothes quickly as he lowered himself on top of her "How long you have?" He asked hoarsely as his hands had travelled up her rib cage before his mouth found her neck.

"Three hours" she'd murmured wrapping her legs around his waist. They'd made good use of the time.

She'd felt like she'd unlocked a door for him, and it seemed like he couldn't get enough, but their relationship, ...she still wasn't sure what to call it, boyfriend made her feel like she was in high school...their relationship was much more than sex.

She told him things, things she hDn't told anyone about her life with Ed and the anxieties it had left her with. She felt as though he was the one person she could bare her soul to without judgement or recriminations or doubt. All of her deepest dark fears, every single one, and he'd listen quietly and then know exactly what to say to make her feel better, to make her feel normal. He seemed to instinctively understand, just like she understood him.

He'd started to open up to her, little by little with hesistant steps and the story of his childhood had started to emerge. It made her sick, it broke her heart that he had endured the horrible things he started to tell her about. He worried most that she would pity him and she didn't not at all. It made her love him all the more in a funny way, if there was one thing she knew it was that he deserved to be loved fiercely. She wanted him to know that ...to feel it.

He was good with Sophia, they spent many nights at his house the three of them making dinner and watching tv or playing board games. He and Sophia had even undertaken a secret project which they often worked on in his office at his work desk. She had a feeling it had something to do with her coming birthday so she didn't ask to many questions.

He hadn't been to her apartment yet, when he heard how small it was he seemed to latch onto it as an excuse, always saying they should go back to his house. They hadn't actually been anywhere other than his house and she was beginning to realize that when he told her a couple of months ago that he had no problem leaving his house he might have been less than honest.

He always seemed to have an excuse, or seemed panicked when she asked. So she stopped asking. She had no desire to push him into doing something he wasn't ready to do, she knew what that was like and she felt like he would come along at his own pace. He'd already come so far in the last few months.

But it bothered him, she knew that. She'd seen his face when Sophia had asked him if he was coming to her gymnastiques competition today. He'd wanted to, she could see it...he'd wanted to badly but something had seemingly held him back.

Sophia had sensed his discomfort, and had smiled easily at him, hugging him around the waist which had startled him. She had looked up at him beaming "I'll get mom to tape it for you okay? We can watch it together!" Sophia had said excitedly the matter effectively dropped as she headed out to go play in the massive treehouse Daryl had built for her in his yard. Sophia had been ecstatic by the treehouse, he'd somehow made it resemble a castle with wooden turrets and a slide to exit the treehouse quickly.

He had watched Sophia from the window for a few minutes quietly before he'd spoke "I'm sorry" he said quietly

"About what?" She asked coming up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist pressing her cheek against his back.

"I thought...I thought I'd be okay, to leave...it's harder than I thought." He said his voice full of self loathing.

"Hey" she said slipping around to the front of him "There's no rush...take things at your own pace ok? Sophia and I are just glad to have you in our lives...be prepared Sophia will expect oooes and awes at her performance when you watch" she said with a chuckle.

He'd put his face in her neck inhaling briefly as he squeezed her tightly. "Daryl...I am in this for the long haul with you, quirks and all. Like I said there's no rush...you've taken so many steps already...your so strong...and I'm so proud of you. Take that one when your ready" He had nodded into her neck and then pulled back kissing her fiercely like he was trying to tell her something and he couldn't.

Sophia had come barreling out of her room then dressed for the competition her hair braided a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Sorry mom I was packing my bag" sshe said knocking Carol out of her day dreaming thoughts and back to the present.

They were spending the night at Daryl's. Carol had broached the subject tentatively with Sophia to see how she would feel about it. She'd been excited at the thought of a sleepover and had immediately claimed a bedroom in his house as hers. It struck Carol how open and expressive Sophia had become. She had blossomed into the girl that she always knew that she could be. Sophia dug through the closet for her sneakers before she opened the door and turned to Carol with a smile.

"Don't forget the camera mom"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey another chapter for you, let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

chapter 17

"Fuck yeah Gracie! good Job!"

Carol stifled a giggle as Andrea playfully smacked Perez in the gut. They were at the gymnastics competition and Perez's enthusiastic cheering was drawing some curious glances.

Andrea had taken her car back to Perez's garage, three days after she had met him. She told Carol later she'd only been joking about sabotaging her car, but when her car had actually broken down on it's own she'd taken it as a sign and figured why not, asking him out once her car had been fixed.

The two had been together every since and Carol was ecstatic to see Andrea so happy. Perez was a little rough around the edges and continually forgot to watch his mouth around the girls, but she could tell he had a good heart.

He loved to politely antagonize Shane. He seemed to get a kick out of it Andrea had told her. He would gleefully be pleasant to Shane, all the while making very passive aggressive comments. When Perez had realized that Shane seemed jealous if he touched Andrea, he had his hands all over her every time Shane came to pick up Gracie.

Gracie loved Perez, hard not to Andrea had said he was a big kid.

"What the fuck! She deserves a higher score than that...BOO! Get some fucking glasses judge!" Perez yelled indignantly.

"Would you be quiet before we get kicked out! This isn't hockey" Andrea said giggling.

"What? She was fucking robbed! Oh my god we should put Gracie in hockey that would be awesome" Perez said then turned to Carol"...So Carol, where's your hermit today...oufhh...Baby stop hitting me" he said wrapping his arm around Andrea playfully.

"He's not a hermit.." Carol said blushing

"Ok..what do you call him then?" Perez said, his attention suddenly diverted as Sophia stepped up for her turn at the uneven bars "Yeah Sophia! You own those bars girl!" He cheering sticking two fingers in his mouth whistling.

"Yeah...what do you call him" Andrea said as she watched Sophia begin.

Carol smiled starting her recording on her camera "Mine".

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

"Daryl! I won a silver medal!"

Sophia had her seatbelt off and was running out of the car practically before she'd had it in park. She was running across the yard as fast as her legs could take her having l spotted Daryl coming out of his work shop. Carol stopped and leaned against the car, watching the look of happiness that spread across Daryl's face as Sophia ran happily toward him. Sophia flung her arms around Daryl's waist in her excitement, and to Carol surprise he returned the hug and inspected her medal in great detail as listened intently to her excitedly rambling about the competition.

This was how it should be, how it should have been with Ed if he hadn't for all intents and purposes lost his mind.

Sophia deserved someone like Daryl in her life and little did Daryl know to he deserved to be loved in the way that only a child can love you. Daryl would be an amazing father and he didn't even realize it, in fact she was pretty sure he would disagree with her if she told him that.

"You comin?" Daryl called from where he and Sophia were heading in to the house a grin on his face as he realized he'd caught her day dreaming "we ain't got all day".

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you should call in sick tomorrow." Daryl said watching Carol as she dressed quickly.

It was the Thursday after the competition, and he'd all but eagerly pounced on her when she'd arrived at his door she thought with a grin.

"Daryl...I can't call in sick just because we are supposed to get some bad wheather ..." She said tying her shoes.

"Ain't bad wheather...it's a hurricane .." He said gruffly. "I worry about you...some of those roads you drive on, they are isolated, and shit. What if you broke down?"

"If I brake down I'll call for a tow truck..I'll be fine...then I will be all yours for the rest of the night.." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"But what about Sophia...she be okay at Andrea's?" He asked in concern. Sophia was having her weekly sleepover at Andrea.

"Yes...they are actually excited about the storm..they're hoping the power goes out ;Perez said he'd make s'mores on the barbecue if it did." She said "it's not supposed to start before mid morning, but I assume there will be no school. I'm gonna drop Sophia off at Andrea's before I get started if school is cancelled...she'll be safe as can be."

"Yeah...but you won't.." He said biting his lip

"I'll be fine...i'm always faster when it rains" she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders nipping at his neck "I'll be all wet..." She whispered with a little chuckle hearing him groan

"Don't say things like that when you gotta leave" he groaned "You better stay safe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was definetly not going to be faster today.

Carol steeled her nerves as she drove her route the next day. The category two hurricane had intensified and ended up making landfall as a strong three. She was struggling to keep her little truck going straight, she could feel the wind wanting to pull her off the road.

The sky was so dark for being mid day, not that she could see the sky though the torrential rain she thought.

She was soaked to the bone despite her rain slicker. The rain was unbelievable, she had never driven in rain like this in her life. The roads seemed to be filling with water. She felt as though she was creeping along the road, driving at a snail's pace.

Daryl's house had never seemed more inviting, she shivered thinking of how warm it would be with his fireplace going, and his body heat. Only three more stops before she was at his house, she thought trying to stop her teeth from chattering as she turned up the heat in her truck.

She didn't see it until it was too late, as she turned the corner a tree lost it's battle with the wind and cracked falling into her path. Swerving she realized her mistake, she felt the wheels hydroplane as she lost control of the truck, and hurtled off the road into the brush. Her head reared forward and smashed the steering wheel, before the truck came to a stop smashing into tree, and she succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: alright...sorry for the cliffhanger (alright a little sorry) anyway...I'm doing something different in this chapter, I'm switching to Daryl's perspective. I've intentionally kept it from Carol's perspective until this point, I hope this does not fall flat. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

chapter 18

She was always faster when it rained.

Daryl stared out the window, for what felt like the one hundredth time, hoping to see her little truck coming up the driveway. She was always faster when it rains and she was a half hour later than usual.

Fuck, the wheather was a fucking nightmare, she was probably driving slow, hell she better be driving slow he thought. But she was a half hour late and she was always faster when it rains.

He sat down in a chair facing the fireplace. He had a fire going he knew she would be soaked by the time she got there.

_**I'll be all wet.**_

He shivered as her words from yesterday ran through his mind. Fuck, he just couldn't get enough of her. There had been a time when the thought of being with someone made him sick to his stomach, hell the thought of being touched made him sick to his stomach. But somehow she cut through that. He had been prepared to spend the rest of his life alone, he'd made his peace with that, he had lost too much and too many people, he wouldn't risk it. But then she'd knocked on his door. He'd seen beautiful women before but something about her eyes had seared him. He'd wanted to know her,...he'd wanted to touch her. When she'd told him her story that day she'd kept it simple but he could feel it, underneath all that strength she was just like him, and she'd made it and had come out stronger. He'd hid his head in the sand.

He'd done something for the first time in his life, no matter how small it was, he'd made an effort to get close to another human being.

He'd changed his mind ten times about leaving that gift for her that day, maybe she would be offended he'd worried...but in the end he'd watched from the window captivated by her beautiful smile when she'd found them.

He'd tried to find a way to talk to after that, had his hand on the door more times then he cared to admit but she hadn't knocked, no packages. He may have started ordering enough inventory to last him a year in the next few days. And he was ordering shit every single day. He hadn't been able to keep his mind off of her, probably why he'd cut the shit out of his hand.

She'd thought he hadn't liked the idea of her touching him, the truth was he liked it too much. He'd scared that if she touched him, she'd somehow know, how much her touch affected him. She scared the fuck out of him, he'd never wanted something so badly but been so scared to reach out and grab it.

The day of the anniversary of Merle's death he knew he couldn't keep his distance so why bother trying.

Everything about her had him entranced, from the way she could have an incredibly sweet and shy smile on her face while she said something that would set his blood on fire, to her quiet strength. He needed her, it was starting not to be enough just seeing her when she could get out to his house. He wanted her and Sophia, here with him everyday. He wanted to do normal things like go to a gymnastics competition that all dad's did.

**_Dad_**

That thought almost hit him in the gut, he wanted that, he wanted to be a family, the three of them. He felt peace he had never felt in his life when he was with the two of them. He wanted to be everything they needed.

Two years, two years since he'd stepped a foot of his property. Carol was right when she said Sophia had been the driving force in keeping her sane, in making her keep going. Carol and Sophia where doing that for him, giving him the motivation to keep going. He felt better after talking about things with Carol, maybe she was right, it was time to let some of it go. It was time to make some changes, to be stronger for Carol and Sophia..he wanted to do it for them.

She was always faster when it rained and she was now forty five minutes late. She had never not once since she had started delivering his mail been forty five minutes late.

His stomach felt like a sinking pit had opened in his gut as he chewed his fingernail listening as the wind howled outside his house. A loud bang had him up and out of his chair, to see one of the trees in his yard go down...fuck. His anxiety seemed to triple in one moment alone.

He dialed her phone for the tenth time, still getting voicemail, she must have no service he thought.

He wanted to call the mail depot, see if she was delayed...or maybe held up because of the storm, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

Fuck it, he thought dialing the number.

His stomach sunk even further as he spoke to the dispatch at the mail depot. She'd started on time and they'd asked her to check in once an hour, until she reached his house. They knew she was staying at his house tonight, she'd let them know so they wouldn't worry about her making the return trip. The dispatch was worried too, which made him more worried. The storm was at it's peak, they wouldn't be able to send anyone out to check on her for a couple hours.

Fuck maybe she had checked in with Andrea he thought as a last ditch hope as he dialled her number.

"Hormonal cabin fever central, the voice of reason speaking"

Daryl was momentarily taken aback at Andrea's boyfriend answering the phone. Perez...he'd met him once, a smartass.

"It's Daryl...is Andrea there?" He asked after a moment

"I gotta say man...you owe me, how the heck did I end up riding out the hurricane with three stir crazy girls and you end up with the sweet end of the deal.." Perez said good naturedly.

"Look can I talk to Andrea, it's about Carol...she never showed up" Daryl said

"Yeah man...sure" he answered his tone becoming serious

"Daryl" Andrea said her voice concerned "What do you mean she never showed up?"

"She didn't show yet, depot hadn't heard from her, and her cell has no reception, I was hoping you had heard from her." He said

"No...I didn't I was glad she headed out early, the road heading out there is closed, they say there are trees and power lines down everywhere." Andrea said nervously.

"Fuck" Daryl said nervously biting his thumb.

"When the road opens I'll send Perez to look..." Andrea started but stopped when he interrupted

"I'm gonna go look right now, I'll let you know if I find her." Daryl said

"You are?" Andrea said sounding surprised "I didn't think you had a car."

"I have a truck I use for working around my property.." He said "I'll work my way back on her route, see who got mail and who didn't..I best get going"

"Please call me when you know anything." Andrea said before hanging up.

He quickly grabbed his first aid kit and a few extra blankets, before heading out in the near horizontal rain. Time to meet the neighbours...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

An:hey guys...sorry I know I have been sporadic in my updating, real life is crazy and I have been struggling with some writers block :/ anyway let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 19

The wind was almost pushing his truck off of the road.

Daryl wiped the inside of the truck window again, trying to wipe away some of the fog that had accumulated on the window. The old truck was a piece of shit, he needed to look into getting something newer, more reliable, safe. Fuck for that matter he needed to get his license renewed he thought with a cringe, but doubted he would meet up with any cops...not in wheather like this.

He inched along the road his anxiety getting the better of him. Fuck when he found her he would never let her go, her and Sophia, they needed to move in with him, he had more than enough room. He wanted them with him at all times. He wanted them to be a family.

Fuck he wanted more than them just living with him, but he wasn't sure how to get there from where they were, the prospect was too daunting to contemplate right now, but he knew he wouldn't be riding out another hurricane worrying about his girls.

He stopped at old Mrs,Fern's house first. He thought the wind would rip the door right of the truck as he ran up to the house knocking on the door.

She opened the door a shocked look on her face "Heavens...Daryl?!" Mrs,Fern asked.

"Carol never made it to my house, was she here?" He asked spitting out his words loudly and in a hurry, to overcome his anxiety and to be heard over the howl of the wind.

"Oh dear!...She's delivering today? In this? No she hasn't been here." Mrs,Fern said worriedly.

He bit his lip to hold back the curse that tried to slip past his lips. Fuck this just got worse and worse. Where the fuck was she.

Mrs,Fern, wrung her hands "oh dear...do you suppose she's alright?"

He nodded biting his lower lip "yeah, she's gotta be"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes"

Daryl stared through the crack of the open door at a man peeking out with the chain still across the door.

"Uh yeah...I.." He started when the man interrupted him.

"You seem uncomfortable sir, you here to kill us?" He said

"What no! I ain't here to kill you" Daryl said taken aback.

"Eugene!"

Daryl heard a woman come up behind the man and opening the door shooing the mullet wearing man away.

"I'm sorry..my brother in law is an idiot, I'm Rosita, come in out of the rain Daryl"

"You know me?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Your Daryl right? Carol's Daryl?...She's shown me a picture before. You two make a cute couple." Rosita said with a grin.

Carol's Daryl he thought, he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah..I'm looking for her has she been here?" He asked

"What she isn't delivering today is she?" Rosita asked "She hasn't been here." She said looking out the window in concern. "The road still closed I figured there would be no mail today. She never made it to your house?"

"No" he said his anxiety eating a pit into the hole of his stomach.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx

"Dude, if your car broke down in this you really were asking for it...Who drives in a hurricane?"

"My car ain't broke down..I'm looking for Carol" Daryl said to the man who answered the door.

"Glenn! Who is it?" A women's voice was heard coming up to the door.

"He says he's looking for Carol...Was she here today Tara?" Glenn asked the woman

"Oh you must be Daryl! No I'm sorry she hasn't been here. I was hoping she wasn't coming. Wow...she's really late...I hope she's okay."Tara said

"She told you about me?" Daryl asked

"Um yeah, Dude she talks about you all the time...you don't seem practically perfect." Glenn said quirking his brow.

"Glenn not the time for jokes...can we help you find her?" Tara asked

Daryl shook his head and headed to go after assuring them he would call and let them know when Carol was found. He had to find her, he couldn't loose her too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a police cruiser in the driveway of the next house. It was a bit of a drive to it, a country road at best before he started to get back into the more populated area of Carol's route. The road was near flooded with water. He had trouble just staying on the road.

"Can I help you?" A man said when opening the door.

"Yeah...I'm looking for Carol, the mail carrier? ...wondering if she's been here?" Daryl said

The man's eyes narrowed "Who's asking?"

"Daryl Dixon..who are you?" He asked getting annoyed

"Rick Grimes...she missing?" He asked his tone serious

"She never finished her route..and I'm getting worried she been here or not?" He asked

"Yeah she was here over two hours ago...I was surprised she was even delivering in this" Rick said

"Fuck..she never made it to the next house on her route" Daryl said

Rick was thoughtful for a moment "That stretch of road is tricky at the best of times, ...she could have gone off the road, wouldn't see her easily in the brush...hold on a second, I'll get the keys to the cruiser...the lights brighter, I'll help you look...Michonne! I'm heading out for a bit" he called out as he grabbed his coat and keys from the hall closet.

A beautiful woman came around the hallway "I heard..I hope Carol's ok..I'll stay with the kids." She said giving Rick a quick kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

They were quiet in the vehicle scanning the sides of the road as they slowly inched along when Rick suddenly spoke.

"Carol is Andrea's friend right?" Rick asked

Not taking his eyes of the road Daryl nodded "You know Andrea?" He asked

"Yeah...she was married to my best friend Shane...he cheated on her with my ex wife Lori" Rick said

"Don't sound like much of a best friend" Daryl said absently scanning the road.

Rick snorted "No...no he wasn't" he said chuckling, before becoming serious and pulling the car over.

"You see something? " Daryl asked getting out of the car following Rick who started wading into the overflowing ditch toward the shrubbery "yeah I think so" Rick called above the wind.

That's when he saw it, her little truck the front end crashed into a tree, the water rising up to the door handle. His heart just about stopped, then started pounding in his chest as he moved past Rick to get to the truck.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: alright...enough with the cliff hangers. This is short I was gonna add more but what the heck I've been mean enough. This one is almost done me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 20

He wiped the window with his sleeve, he could see her in there, her face was turned away, she wasn't moving. Daryl started pulling franticAlly on the door handle, which wouldn't move he heard Rick's voice behind him. "Daryl...Daryl it's locked..move"

His mind registered Rick's voice and he moved as Rick brought the butt end of his service revolver down on the window, shattering it. He reached in popped open the lock and opened the door.

He paused a little unsure what to do, then reached for her

"Careful she might have a neck injury" Rick said

Fuck he wanted to vomit he thought, when she suddenly moaned and turned towards him, opening her eyes

"Daryl?" She asked hoarsely

"Yeah...it's me.." He said brushing the hair away from her face with shaky hands examining a gash on her head "yah alright?" He said softly

"Yeah...I think so, I hit my head..." She said in a slightly confused tone "I couldn't open the door...and I was dizzy."she said.

"It's okay" he said his voice cracking, he couldn't help himself he pressed his forehead down to her neck for a moment squeezing his eyes shut against his tears. He felt her bring her hand up to his head.

"I'm o..okay" she said softly.

"Can you move Carol" Rick asked from behind her "Does anything hurt?"

She looked surprised to realize Rick was behind him."Yes I can move..my head..h..hurts...and my hand" she said motioning to her left arm. "I'm cold..." She said sleepily closing her eyes

"No wake up..don't fall asleep ok?" Daryl said in a panic. She opened her eyes and nodded at him.

"We gotta get her out of here" Daryl said to Rick

"Yeah the road will probably close for hours...they won't get an ambulance out here.." Rick nodded

Daryl leaned down and pulled her out of the truck wincing when she flinched in pain guarding her left arm and carried her back to the cruiser, sitting her on his lap wrapped in a blanket as Rick cranked the heat. "My house is closer to the hospital when the road opens" Rick said

Daryl nodded he didn't give a shit where they went which would be funny if he wasn't scared shitless.

She was so fucking cold, he could feel her shivering in his arms, as Rick drove to his house.

"It's supposed to get worse" Rick said as he swerved to avoid a falling tree branch. "There's a doctor who lives up the road from me...I'll see if he is home...don't think we are getting near the hospital tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michonne ran to the door when they got back, as Daryl carried Carol inside.

"Mich, can you help Daryl get her in the shower? I'll call Dr.S" Rick said.

He followed Michonne back to a guest room, and into a bathroom.

"She'll never stay up on her own.." Michonne said worriedly looking at Carol

"I"ll get in with her.." He said without hesitation

Michonne nodded "I'll leave some dry clothes in the bedroom"

He undressed her quickly, she was awake but drowsy, before shedding his clothes and moving into the shower when her body was wracked in shivers.

He pulled her to him in the shower, inspecting her more closely for injuries "I think your arm is broken" he said supporting her arm's weight

She nodded and pulled it into her chest. Her head would probably need a stitch or two.

He held her as close as he could despite her arm, he face buried in the crook of her neck as the water poured down on them and he fought of tears of relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They would have to ride out the storm at Rick's house and he didn't give a fuck.

Dr.S had made it to Rick's, set Carol's arm in a splint, stitched her head and diagnosed her with a concussion. The road was still closed and Dr.S wanted her at the hospital as soon as it was safe, but thought she would be okay for the night. Dr. S gave her a shot for the pain, which had knocked her out.

Michonne had helped make a few calls, but he'd made sure to call Sophia personally at Andrea's. Sophia had cried on the phone and he wished he'd been there to hug her, but his heart had clenched in his chest when she'd tearfully thanked him and told him she loved him, then added "you saved her Daryl"

He lay in bed his arms carefully banded around her waist mindful of her arm, that was up on pillows, watching her sleep. They'd saved each other.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: hey guys last chapter more of an epilogue I felt like the last chapter was the last one. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Epilogue chapter 21

One month later

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carol watched Daryl as he sat behind the wheel of his new truck, eying the ballet recital hall like it was the portal to hell itself.

"No ...I wanna do this...I promised her" he said gripping the wheel.

It was the year end ballet recital for Sophia and Gracie. Andrea had picked Sophia earlier for rehearsal and to help her get ready, Carol's broken arm was making things like doing Sophia's hair difficult.

The day after the hurricane as though still running on adrenalin Daryl had gone with her to the hospital and stayed by her side without batting an eye. Her arm casted and her concussion confirmed he'd bundled her into his truck and gone and picked up Sophia.

Carol had watched from the truck as Daryl had obviously comforted an emotional Sophia, picking her up and carrying her to the truck when she hadn't wanted to be released from a hug.

They'd gone back to his place and she and Sophie hadn't left. They hadn't spoke of the future, she knew they should, she wanted to stay, they felt like a family there and she wanted that, but she didn't want to make any presumptions. Daryl loved her she had no doubt, but Daryl was private, and like his space.

He'd made little baby steps forward, everyday he seemed to make an excuse to go to town. Renewing his drivers liscense and buying a new vehicle, or simply running into her place to pick some of their things. He made a few trips to the grocery store too, which had surprised her and drove Sophia to school.

Carol was put off work for six weeks, between the severe concussion and the broken arm the doctor had felt it best that she not drive.

The first week at Daryl's she'd almost lost her cool. He'd been so concerned so worried, jumping up at every filch of her face asking what he could for her, but he'd seemed to calm down, the second week they were there he seemed to settle out, to breathe.

He'd gotten into the routine of putting Sophia to bed that first week when she'd been unable. The first night she felt up to joining in she'd padded her way down the hall only to stop at the sound of Daryl's laughter.

"Your brother sounds like he was really funny" Sophia said

"Yeah...yeah he was" Daryl had said and his voice had sounded happy. "You want to hear another one?"

Carol had turned around with a smile and gone back to bed.

Daryl had been nervous in bed, gently holding Carol at night like he was scared she might break. She tried to initiate things a few times and he'd rebuffed her gently murmuring about her concusion or her arm. She'd finally taken matters into her own hands or hand.

He'd been asleep on his back, she sprawled on top of him. She'd discovered the only real comfortable way to sleep was on her stomach, but even then she needed a bit of arranging. She awoken, her face splayed in his chest, her body in the v of his legs his arousal pressing into her.

His hand came down in his sleep and grabbed her ass, as he thrust up into her and murmured her name in his sleep nuzzling the top of her head.

She pressed a kiss to his chest and slid her hand inside the boxers he was wearing, her fingertips skimming up and down his hard length then cupping his sac and moving her fingers in light circles.

He woke up moaning her name, his hand going down to cover hers, an unspoken message to put more pressure. They'd lay there, for several long moments, their eyes locked as she'd softly caressed him. His other hand squeezing her ass, until he sighed helping her pull her pyjAmma bottoms down, his fingers sliding inbetween her folds finding her ready for him.

He groaned "Fuck you're so wet" he whispered in her ear.

"I love touching you..but I need you inside now." She panted pulling his dripping erection from his boxers as he helped her to straddle him and sink down on him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist his hands splayed across her back helping her keep her balance which was offset by the cast.

As she moved his hands followed her. Moving up and down her back in smooth strokes as he buried his face in her neck.

They stayed connected afterwards panting to catch their breath, her head on his shoulder as he clutched her tightly.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah...I just can't lose you." He whispered

Things had returned to some semblance of normal, there were things that needed to be said about the future, but they were happy, Carol could see the future stretch out ahead of them.

Tonight was a big step. It was the end of the year recital for Sophia's ballet class. He'd promised her he'd go, he wanted to go, she knew that but he sat there gripping the steering wheel watching the crowds filter in.

"Daryl.." She started

"No...I'm okay...I want this, I wanna do things other dad's do...and husbands." He said turning to look at her intently.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" She whispered with a smile

He nodded like a realization was filtering through his mind..."yeah...yeah it is"

She smiled at him, amazed how life had come full circle, how she hadn't thought she could make it on her own not so long ago, let alone find love and happiness again. He'd shown her that she could have that and she hoped she'd shown him he was stronger than he thought.

"Well then I say yes" she said brushing her lips over his "we better go...we won't get a seat"

He got out of the truck and went around to her door helping her out, intertwining her fingers with his they walked in together


End file.
